Un comiezo XD
by Project Z-00
Summary: Se conocieron de una forma un poco común, un empresario y un universitario, ¿Cómo encontrar el comienzo de una nueva vida? Obstáculos hay en el camino, pero encontrarán su felicidad... ºSonadowºLemonºMpregº COMPLETO.
1. Encuentro

Jaja al parecer la imaginación hizo acto de presencia!!! Vuelvo a estar en el mapa!!! Creyeron que Project Z-00 ya no escribiría más fics?? Ps se equivocaron!! Jajajajaja bueno… ps esta historia… mmm… no tiene nada que ver con la serie, con los videojuegos o con nuevos enemigos de mi imaginación XP solo es en un futuro... como si nunca se hubieran conocido… ya verán a que me refiero… daré una nota: en este fic abrá personajes míos (y de nadie más) y en cada cap donde aparezcan daré datos sobre ellos n.n cuando no les diga nada, es porque ya los conocen... bueno k comience el fic!! y es otro sonadow!!! jajaja es que no puedo dejar de escribir sonadow!!!! pero su amor (entre Shadow y Sonic o Sonic y Shadow, como sea, de todos modos es igual XD) irá creciendo conforme esto avance!!! ahora si, ke comience el fic!!!!

nota: Sonic y cía. no me pertenecen, son del Sonic Team!!! solo los uso porque... bueno, pues porque necesito entretenerme XD

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Cap. 1: Encuentro…**

Una Hummer (la muy famosa camioneta al estilo de los soldados n.n espero la conozcan) de color negro con unas calcomanías en el lado derecho e izquierdo y en el cofre de la "monstruo" (es que están bien grandotas XD) va pasando por la carretera a una velocidad de un auto de carreras, al parecer el conductor tenía prisa pero algo lo detuvo: su celular estaba sonando con una rola muy famosa: "All Hail Shadow" con una mezcla de Magna-Fi y Crush 40 (XD no me pregunten de donde saqué la idea, porque yo nunca la he oído donde Crush y Magna canten juntos… solo se me ocurrió XP)

-demonios… si contesto me retrasaré unos cuantos minutos… ya que no me gusta contestar cuando ando manejando ¬¬ pero si no contesto… el que me está llamando se va a enojar y además la rola se va a repetir una y otra vez -.- mmm… no tengo otra opción –y detuvo su "pequeña" camioneta en un estacionamiento –hola?

-hola!!! Shads!! Hermano!! Te tengo un notición!!! –una voz muy alegre se escucha por la bocina del teléfono celular

-Shade… sabes que odio que me digas así, no soy tu hermano y dime… cual es la noticia…? –contestó un poco desinteresado

-lo siento… bueno el caso es que uno de mis carnales se va a desposar!!!

-ohh… desposar?

-bueno… se va a casar, pa que me entiendas

-ahh… ok, y que quieres que yo haga?

-ps que vayas a la fiesta!!! Pero hay una condición…

-ajá, dime…

-tienes que traer a un amigo, amiga, novia o a tu novio, espero tengas a alguien…

-pues… no cuentes con mi presencia –cierra los ojos

-que?! O.O oye!! Por favor!!! Tienes que venir!! Nunca sales de esa apestosa oficina!! Oye…

-que…

-a donde ibas? Porque se oye el "feroz" motor de tu Hummer?

-me dirigía a una junta ¬¬

-ahh… una junta? O.o a kien se le ocurre hacer una junta a media noche?

-mmm… y a kien se le ocurre llamar a media noche? ¬¬

-jja… solo a mi verdad XD bueno… anda! Dime que si vas a ir, porfis!!!!

-mmm… mejor te respondo mañana… voy a llegar tarde ¬¬

-:P perdón, bueno, adiós!! Un beso y un abazo!!! Te me cuidas!!

-hablas como si fueras mi mamá ¬¬, si, ok, adiós… -y colgó la llamada, y volvió a poner en marcha a su pequeña Hummer e iba de nuevo a la velocidad de un auto de carreras pero esta vez en el trayecto que llevaba recorrido pasó esto: casi causa 5 choques, casi atropella a 6 parejas de enamorados y unos 10 ciclistas. Y algo lo volvió a detener… no, esta vez no fue su rolita ni su celular… bueno iba pasando a una velocidad impresionante, k apenas se dio cuenta de algo… un tipo tirado en media calle!!!!! Y cuando lo vio pisó el freno a todo lo k podía!!! Por suerte… no lo arrolló, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, y solo se quedó respirando muy agitado por primera vez!!! –por poco… como es que… está en… media calle…? –seguía muy agitado –será mejor que vea como se encuentra… -bajo de su monstruito (XD) y se dirigió con el tipo, una vez enfrente de el lo tomó del rostro e intento obtener respuesta –oye, estás bien?

-hip!… mejor… k unca!!! –tenía un aliento a cerveza y al parecer andaba borracho… ni siquiera podía hablar bien -.-

-mmm… veo que te emborrachaste ¬¬

-¡hip! Esto no es ¡hip! Naa!!! Pero… or fin ¡hip! Me puse… la pea de mi via¡Hip! –En verdad… andaba borracho -.- (traducción: esto no es nada, pero por fin me puse la peda de mi vida. Esto es lo que trató de decir XD)

-será mejor que te lleve a otro lugar… -entonces lo cargó hasta su camioneta y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto –pero… a donde… -cerró la puerta y se fue al otro lado para abordar la camioneta –a… mi casa? –se sentó y metió las llaves, les dio vuelta y prendió el motor –mmm… no tengo otra opción… está borracho y no creo que me diga donde está su casa… -puso en marcha la camioneta –entonces… tendré que avisar que no puedo asistir a la junta… de todos modos no quería ir -.-U –agarró su celular y le marcó a su jefe le dio el aviso y el jefe comprendió…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

En casa del dueño de la Hummer (XD es que son mis favoritas, perdón si la pronuncio mucho :P)

-bueno… tendré que obtener más datos de el… tendré que interrogarlo -.-U –cargó al tipo entre sus brazos y lo llevo adentro de su casa, lo recostó en uno de sus sofás y se fue a cambiar de ropa (es k traía traje y como ya era de noche, ps se iba a poner su pijama) se puso un short negro que estaba un poco holgado y una camiseta que le quedaba de vestido (prefiere las cosas holgadas… no le gusta mucho mostrar su figura ¬¬ XD si como no, bueno, es conforme yo le cree el carácter) que era de color azul marino, después regresó a la sala y se sentó en otro sofá para poder hablar con el tipo pero antes de que pronunciara una palabra se percató de que el chico ya estaba dormido, profundamente dormido, así que tomó un libro de su librero (válgame la redundancia XD) y continuó la lectura que había dejado hace unos cuantos días…

A la mañana siguiente...

Un chico mareado, crudo y deslumbrado por el sol de la mañana estaba despertando –ouww… mi cabeza… -tenía los ojos semiabiertos ya que el sol le molestaba –donde estoy…

Un regadera dejó de escucharse, poco después del baño salió un chico muy sexy con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y traía otra en la cabeza –veo que ya despertaste… -se dirigió con el tipo crudo –y dime… como te encuentras…? –se sentó en el sofá en donde se había sentado anoche

-pues… un poco mareado… oye… podrías cerrar las cortinas… es que me cala un poco la luz –se tapaba los ojos

-…-se levantó y cerró las cortinas –entonces… dime un poco de ti

-pues… -una vez las cortinas cerradas logró abrir sus ojos completamente y lo primero que vio, fue a un atractivo erizo con una toalla blanca medio colgando de su cintura (ya se le había bajado un poco) y se sonrojó un poco –p-pues… ahh!! –se tapó los ojos ya que al erizo que tenía enfrente se le había caído la toalla!!! (XD jajaja!!! Se le cayó la toalla!!! Que gran oso -.- jajaja soy una degenerada!! XD)

-que?! –Se subió la toalla –será mejor que me cambie –se fue a su habitación dejando al crudo solo en la sala

-por dios… -se destapó los ojos lentamente –menos mal… que logré tapármelos antes… -se quedó cabizbajo con un rostro rojo como tomate y chocando sus dedos índices –bueno… cambiando de tema… esta debe ser su casa… debe tener bastante dinero…

Unos minutos después el erizo de la toalla regresó a la sala pero esta vez, no, no era con un traje, vestía otra ropa: un pantalón medio holgado, una camisa negra con unas letras en rojo qu decían: "The Hell That Is My Life" y traía una chaqueta negra, por supuesto XD, la cual traía remangada –perdón por el incidente de la toalla -.-U –dijo con una gota pasando por su frente

-jja… etto… no te preocupes… no vi nada –volvió a chocar sus dedos y se sonrojó una vez más

-O.O ¬///¬ cambiando de tema… como te llamas?

-ahh… Sonic… Sonic es mi nombre… y el tuyo??

-hm? No me digas que no me conoces O.o

-mmm la neta, no, no se quien eres n.nU

-vaya, al fin conozco a alguien que no me conoce… bueno mi nombre es Shadow

-ohh… Shadow… y por que dijiste eso… si acaso no te conocía…

-porque… todo el mundo me conoce, soy un gran empresario y bastante…

-rico, verdad? por eso tienes esta casota

-si exacto… será mejor que te lleve a tu casa

-O.O no, no tienes que hacerlo!!! Yo me voy solo!!! n.nU

-todavía sigues crudo… no creo que se buena idea dejarte ir solo por ahí

-no en serio, yo me voy solo n.nU

-ya te dije que no te dejaré ir solo… -lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta la Hummer (lo siento -.-)

Una vez abordo Shadow sacó la camioneta de la cochera y le preguntó a su acompañante donde vivía, éste como no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer se resignó y le dijo donde vivía, el erizo negro lo llevó y lo dejó en el edificio ya que vivía en un departamento…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

primer cap!!!! terminado!!!! segundo cap!!! ya viene!!! Jajaja, emocionante, no? y mas lo de la toalla n/////n nOn!!!!!! Jajaja soy una degenerada!!! Jja bueno reviews!!!! no os desesperéis, saludos!!! Abazos y besos!!!! lo olvidé!! aquí no tienen nada que ver lo humanos!!!! me refiero a que viven en un lugar lejos de los malditos humanos (diría Shadow XD) así que no se les vaya a hacer extraño que no aparezcan humanos, eh??? ahora si, arroz!!!! sigo, adios!!! ah! casi lo olvido!!! el texto que Shadow trae en la camisa es el título de una canción de Zebrahead n.n es que tengo varias canciones n.nU ahora si, (esta vez es definitiva) adios!!!


	2. Insistencia XD

Y aquí sigo!!! Segundo cap!!! muy pronto, no es así?? jja es ke la imaginación ya regresó!! Wiiiii!!! Quizás sea porque ya salí de vacaciones!!! Bueno… no daré adelantos hoy, solo diré ke aparecen Shade y Tom, los recuerdan, verdad? salieron en el primer fic sonadow ke escribí 3 que a decir por cierto me gustó mucho!!! Bueno sigo con el fic :P, que comience!!!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Cap. 2: Insistencia…**

El erizo negro regresó a su casa, descanso un poco y después se cambió de ropa ya que iría a trabajar, una vez en su oficina…

-que aburrido… solo me la pasó aquí de huevón… -recargó sus pies en el escritorio –me pregunto… ke andaría haciendo ese chico de nombre Sonic tirado en media calle… y además borracho… -agarró una pelotita ke estaba en el escritorio y la empezó a botar y la lanzó contra la pared, quería quitar su "estrés"

De pronto su secretaria llega a la oficina y le entrega un "paquete confidencial", Shadow lo recibe y decide abrirlo, no sin antes decirle a la secretaria que se retire, y cuando lo abrió……

TOC, TOC, TOC!!!! –llamaban a la puerta

-¡!!!!!!! –se asustó y los papeles que había sacado del sobre salieron volando por toda la oficina (XD que mala soy)

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!!!! –seguían tocando

-ya voy!!! –se dirigió a la puerta dejando todos los papeles en el suelo –que quiere!!! –algo se le aventó encima

-SHADS!!!!! –se le echó encima –ke onda!!!! –le dice en el suelo

-quítate de encima u.ú

-ay que genio ¬¬ -se le quitó de encima

-y a que vienen –decía mientras se levantaba y se sacudía

-dijiste que hoy me responderías sobre la invitación a la despedida de soltero de mi carnal!!!

-ten por seguro que no voy a ir… -se dirigió a su escritorio

-que?! –se sentó en un de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio –no seas así!!! debes salir de esta apestosa y claustrofóbica oficinaaaa!!!!! –lo toma por el cuello del saco y le grita como una vieja histérica (XD vieja histérica XD)

-me estás llenando de saliva!! u.úU

-ups, perdón n.nU –lo suelta –pero porque no vas a ir!!!???

-Shade no seas obstinado u.u

-pero Tom, Shadow nunca deja de trabajar!!! Ha entregado muchos años de su vida a esta estúpida compañía y no se toma ningún día libre!!!

-y tu como sabes todo eso? O.ó

-jaja… ps de por ahí n.nU

-mmm… ¬¬

-Dark tiene razón Shadow… nunca te has tomado un día libre… no crees que es hora de que salgas al exterior y te consigas más amigos… además de nosotros? –le dijo el lobo con un tono muy tranquilo

-quizás tengan razón… pero no puedo… va en contra de mi carácter…

-aguafiestas…

-…

-plizz!!! Shadow tienes que ir!!! Si es porque no tienes un acompañante yo te consigo uno!!! Pero sal de esta oficina y de tu casa!!! Tan solo por un día!!!! –lo siguió agitando como hace rato

Con una venita de enojo –YA TE DIJE QUE NO!!!!

-pero porque!!!!

-no te importa…

-ahh!!! Como me desespera tu carácter frío!!!!

-no me importa… u.u

-y lo desinteresado que eres!!!! –estaba bastante enojado, tanto que se le echaría a Shadow encima y le daría unas cuantas bofetadas para hacerlo entrar en razón, según el

-Dark… cálmate… -lo sostuvo de los brazos

-y tu no me llames Dark!!! Llámame por mi segundo nombre!!!

-ok, Shade… cálmate…

-ahhh!!! Suéltame Tom!!! Quiero darle unos cuantos golpes para hacerlo entrar en razón!!!

-haber… -se le pone enfrente –hazlo…

-claro que lo haré!!! Tom suéltame!!! para demostrarle lo que soy capaz de hacer!!!

-Tom… suéltalo…

-si eso quieres… -y lo soltó

-ahora verás!!! –se le echó encima y le dio unos cuantos golpes… la verdad, no le dio ni un pellizco todo lo que hizo fue… -porque no vas a ir?!?!?!?! Snif… vamos Shadow… snif… tan siquiera sal por una vez… snif… si porque no tienes pareja… snif… yo te consigo una… snif… pero ve con nosotros!!!! –dos grandes chorros de agua caía por sus ojos

-quítamelo de encima u.ú

-ves porque no lo quería soltar…

-como sea… pero ya les dije… no voy a ir…

-jajajajajaja si lo que tu digas… pero verás que cambiarás de opinión…

-O.o

-jeje, no le hagas caso… sabes que ta loco…

-yo no estoy loco!!!

-si lo que digas… bueno, nos vamos…

-de acuerdo…

Y salieron, Shadow se quedó una vez más solo en esa apestosa y claustrofóbica oficina tal y como decía Shade, pero no le importó… se sentó en su sillón y se olvidó por completo de los papeles que debía revisar, los cuales se encontraban esparcidos por toda la oficina, y se dedicó a mirar el cielo…

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a su casa recogió los papeles y los dejó en el escritorio, salió de la oficina y la cerró, caminó por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor y entró en el, bajó unos 5 pisos hasta llegar a la planta baja, salió del ascensor y dejó su reporte en el lugar de trabajo de su secretaria, se despidió y salió del edificio para dirigirse a su pequeña Hummer (otra vez -.- lo siento es que no puedo n.nU) la abordó y se dirigió a su casa…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

segundo cap!!!! terminado!!! Wiii!!! Jajaja tercer cap!!! ya viene!!!! Solo esperen!!!! Capítulo corto pero es que no se me dio más imaginación :P bueno me despido, reviews por favor!!! Se me cuidan, saludos, un beso y un abrazo!!!


	3. Noche XD 1ra parte

Tercer cap!!! aki ta!!!! No tengo mucho que decir :P así que… el siguiente cap comienza!!!!

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

**Cap. 3: Noche O.o 1ra. Parte XD**

En la ULCA (se me hacen conocidas esas iniciales… alguien sabe si ya existen? Bueno daré traducción de estas iniciales: Universidad de los Leones de Cristal Azul, el estado donde Sonic y todos los demás viven (incluyendo Shadow) se llama Cristal Azul, no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD)

Un rayo azul llega a la oficina del director de la universidad…

-director… aquí está la pizza que me encargó

-ah! Ohh… si, perfecto, gracias joven Sonic lo exentaré por este favor… -tomó la pizza y se la saboreó

-que?! Exentarme…?? No, no hay porque hacerlo n.nU

-oh, vamos, joven Sonic se lo merece, además he visto que le pone mucho empeño a sus tareas así que lo recompensaré por eso y por haberme traído la pizza a tiempo y calientita –olía el sabroso aroma de la pizza que era de pepperoni (se escribe así?), doble queso, rajas de chile jalapeño, champiñones, carne, frijoles, chorizo y queso crema en la orilla de pan (ya se me antojó!!! XD)

-p-pero… -no alcanzó a decir nada más ya que el director cerró la puerta de su oficina –si Rocks se entera de esto me va a…

-MATAR!!!

-exacto… me va a matar ú.ù que?! –volteó para ver si esa voz era de quien creía que era

-hola… Sonic –se tronaba los dedos en señal de que una paliza se acercaba

-gulp… etto… hola… Rocks… n.nU –un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

-escuché tu conversación con el dire… (director XD) veo que eres su "favorito" –una sonrisa con mucha malicia apareció en sus labios (ejem… Rocks es muy conocido por su fuerza y es el clásico bravucón que cada escuela tiene, está en el equipo de Fútbol Americano y un dato que con más razón le permitió estar en el equipo: es un rinoceronte, es capaz de molerte los huesos con un solo "abrazo de oso" O.O les recomiendo que sean su amigo… o sino… mejor aléjense de el)

-solo estaba bromeando, ya conoces al director… n.nU –estaba temblando de miedo o.o

-ohh… claro que conozco al dire…

-jaja en serio? Que bien n.nU

-pero por supuesto que no lo conozco rata azul!!!

-gulp O.O-

-espero traigas protección porque esto te dolerá!!! –y se le aventó con un puño pero Sonic alcanzó a esquivarlo, claro no usó su velocidad súper sónica porque si la usaba al día siguiente le iba peor –vamos erizo!!! No seas un cobarde!!! –y lo persiguió

-Rocks… no podrías darme la golpiza otro día?!?!?!?! –seguía corriendo

-y porque esperar… quiero disfrutar algo antes de irme a dormir…

-y que es ese algo…??

-pues… romperte los huesos!!!

-gulp O.O –siguió corriendo pero se topó con alguien… mejor dicho con unos… -ouch! –cayó al suelo y miró con que había chocado – "no más…" ho-hola chi-chicos… n.nU

-que tenemos aquí… -dijo uno de los dos tipos que se encontraban frente a Sonic –con sigues huyendo de tus palizas… -el tigre se tronó los dedos

-aunque no entiendo porque lo haces… de todos modos sales perdiendo… -agarra a Sonic por la camisa –o alguna vez lo has logrado?? –el perro lo miró de forma desafiante

-no… ohh vamos chicos… nos podemos arreglar de otra forma…

-Spike, Glass ya era hora de que aparecieran… -Rocks apenas llegaba a donde estaba Sonic

-veo que todavía no le das su premio… -decía Glass mientras metía sus garras para poder golpear a Sonic cómodamente (Glass es un tigre de bengala, el no pertenece al equipo de Fútbol Americano pero es excelente para el soccer y es otro bravucón, aunque se le reconoce más por su gran agilidad y la forma en que usa sus garras)

-y aquí va otro intento fallido Sonic… -lo soltó y se acomodó sus guantes (Spike es un perro de raza Pastor Alemán está en el equipo de soccer junto con Glass y también es un bravucón, sus colmillos son muy filosos, pero se le reconoce en toda la Universidad por hacer que cada asesor (que se ofrece a ayudarlo con su mal comportamiento) rechace el trabajo y no vuelva a trabajar, es bastante bueno para convencer -.-U)

Y así fue… otro intento fallido por Sonic… otro punto más para los bravucones… y un punto menos para Sonic -.- XD

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa solo pasaba unos 3 semáforos más y llegaba pero uno de esos 3 le toco en rojo y se detuvo, pudo haberse pasado el alto pero iba en contra de sus normas… pero se desesperó y decidió saltárselo pero antes de que pisara el acelerador y soltara el freno… de nuevo!! Alguien se atravesó en su camino!!

-que?! "De nuevo el? Me pregunto que hará en las calles y a estas horas…" –bajó de la camioneta (por fin!! No dije su nombre!!! XD) y fue con Sonic

Tirado en el suelo –chicos… ya fue… suficiente… -no podía respirar bien por los golpes que le habían dado en los jardines de la Universidad y en todo el camino que llevaban recorrido

-oh vamos Sonic… no es ni la mitad de lo que te dimos en días anteriores… -el rino chocaba su puño con su palma y cuando lo hacía se tronaba los dedos

-oh, oh… -cerró los ojos

-aquí vamos!! –pero alguien los detuvo

-será mejor que lo dejen en paz…

-hm? Y tu quien eres para darnos órdenes…? –el tigre sacó sus garras

-ya les dije que lo dejen…

-ja, tu y cuantos más? –se rió el perro

-mmm… -su mirada cambió repentinamente sus ojos carmesí parecían los de un asesino y causó un miedo en los bravucones los cuales le dieron una advertencia a Sonic y se fueron de ahí –estás bien?

-jeje… si… solo son unos… rasponcitos… -y se levantó

-solo rasponcitos, si como no… ven conmigo… -lo llevó a la puerta y lo ayudó a sentarse y se dirigió al asiento del conductor y lo llevó consigo a su casota (como ya saben, Shadow tiene una mansión u.u) una vez ahí lo llevó adentro y lo sentó en el sofá grande –pero que tipo de vida tienes…? –fue por un botiquín

-jaja… esto es algo que… me pasa… muy a menudo…

-y como es que no te quedan marcas??

-no lo sé… lo mismo… me pregunto… es que es un amigo el que… me cura…

-un amigo…?

-sip

-bueno quédate quieto… esto te arderá un poco… -traía unas pinzas que sostenían un algodón con un poco de alcohol y lo acercó a una herida

-auu!! Eso duele…

-te dije que te iba a doler… -y volvió a poner el algodón en la herida

-ah si? No te escuché… jeje (la verdad es que se había perdido en los ojos carmín de Shadow)

-si me di cuenta… -seguía poniendo el algodón en las heridas

Y ahí se estuvieron un buen rato hasta que le pusiera alcohol a todas las heridas

-parece que ya están todas… -y guardó las pinzas en el botiquín y el algodón lo tiró a la basura

-si eso parece…

-bueno ve a darte una ducha… -le avienta una toalla a la cara

-que?! Aquí, en tu casa?! –se quitó la toalla del rostro para ver si era cierto lo que Shadow había dicho

-y, ni que te fuera a espiar…

-no… pero… -chocaba sus dedos índices

-no digas nada y vete a bañar…

-ok… -.-U

-alto… -se fijo que Sonic traía unos cuantos aretes o perforaciones como sea, con exactitud eran 6 y los traía en su oreja derecha –porque tienes tanto arete…?

-ahh… por nada… -se tapó la oreja

-pues te los quitas…

-que?! A no, eso si que no, no me los quitaré

-entonces te los quitaré yo –se le acercó

-por lo que más quieras, no me los quites!! –todavía traía su oreja tapada

-no te comportes como un niño ya estás bastante grandecito –y le quitó la mano de la oreja y empezó a quitarle los aretes

-ToT mis aretes!!!

-ya te los pondrás cuando termines de bañarte… -le quitó en último arete

-okis -.-

-espera un momento…

-hm?

Continuará…

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

jajajaja cada vez me va gustando más este fic!!! Jajajaja se supone que es mío me tiene que gustar no? bueno al grano, déjenme reviews!!! Si acaso quieren hacerlo u.u si no ps no lo hagan, espero les este gustando tanto como a mi n.n!!!!! cuarto cap ya viene!!!!! Salu2 y un gran abrazo!!!! Se me cuidan!!!!


	4. Noche XD 2da parte

Chapter 4 ya está!!! Wiiiiii!!!! No tengo mucho que decir… así que solo empecemos!!!

Gracias por los comments!!!!

Sonadow-Loves tienes razón, Shadow de empresario se ve bien (y sexy) y Sonic borracho… me encanta!! Lo de los aretes se me hizo exageración… pero si no tenía aretes esto no se ponía emocionante!! jaja (ya verás a ke me refiero)

Scatmya: hola!!! Si me encantan las cosas grandes!!! Jaja, supongo ke ya te diste una idea de esos dos, no? jaja

Y como lo pidieron aki ta el siguiente cap!!!!

Unas instrucciones para cuando empiecen a leer Y NO SE SALTEN ESTAS INSTRUCCIONES (bueno eso depende de ustedes):

Acomódense bien en su silla (o donde sea que se sienten XD) preparen su mente y su cerebro para poder imaginar (saben a que me refiero) y ps ke disfruten!!! Ah, y procuren no caerse XD (de la emoción!!!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap. 4: Noche 2da. Parte XD**

-ahh!!! Me duele!!!

-si te dejaras de mover no te dolería!!!!

-pero me duele!!!!

-ya no te muevas!!!

-y como quieres que no me mueva si me duele!!!

-ya cállate y deja lo saco!!!

-noooo!!! No lo saques!!!!

-pero necesito sacarlo!!!!

-por favor no lo saques!!! Donde está, está bien!!!

-O.O no importa lo que digas… lo voy a sacar!!!

-noooo!!!

-no piensas que nos quedaremos así toda la noche o si?!?!?!

-que acaso no podemos???

-ps claro que no!!!

-pero me duele!!!

-ya cállate y deja me concentro en sacarlo!!!

-así déjalo!!!! Así está bien!!!

-claro que no está bien!!!

-ahhhhh!!!!! Oye es mi primera vez!!! Aahhh!!!

-QUE?!?!?! Tu primera vez?!?!?!

-si!!! Aahhh!!!

-pero si tienes que… cuantos tienes?!?!?!?!

-tengo 19… aahhhhh!!!!

-por dios!! Tienes 19 y es la primera vez?!?!?!?!

-aahhhhhhh!!! Si es mi primera vez… tiene algo de malo?!?!?!?!

-no nada…

-aahhhhh!!! Ya deja de jalar!!!!

-ya te dije que no lo voy a dejar así!!!!!

-ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!

-solo la punta!!!

-ahhhhh!!!!!

-solo un poco más…

-ahhhh!!!!

-ya!!!! Ya salió!!!

-aaawwwww… me arde…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera delante de la puerta había dos espectadores…

-O.O

-O.O

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-parecía que estaba pegado ese arete…

-es que ese nunca me lo había quitado

-si me doy cuenta…

-y luego estaba en la parte más sensible de mi oreja… ToT todavía me duele

-jaja… deja te sobo… -se sentó a su lado y le empezó a sobar la oreja

-ahhhh…… se siente tan cómodo… -se recostó en el regazo de Shadow

-…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: que… las desilusioné?? Yo si me desilusione… pero oigan!! No volveré a escribir lemon hasta que sea mayor XD seguramente voy a esperar tantos años… ¬¬ espero no anduvieran de malpensadas eh? Bueno… cualquiera puede pensar mal… y más de la forma en que inició este chapter -.- jajaja pero bueno si los imaginaron… espero les haya gustado n.n jajaja bueno continuo -.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ding dong, Ding dong, ding dong –sonaba el timbre, pero ninguno se percató de ello ya que estaban muy acaramelados: uno recostado y el otro sobándole la oreja (no piensen mal todavía no va a pasar nada entre ellos)

-SHADOW ABRE AHORA MISMO ESA PUERTA!!!! ODIO QUE ME HAGAS ESPERAR!!!! –se oye desde el otro lado de la puerta

-huh? Si ya voy -.- -se levantó y dejó a Sonic acostado en el sillón –que quieres…

-Shadow!!! –se le avienta (el saluda así)

-otra vez… no puedes dejar de tirarte encima de mi?? –se le salta una venita (ya se enojó!!!)

-sabes que yo saludo así ¬¬ -seguía encima de el

-Tom… quítamelo… -la venita se saltaba más (va a explotar!!!! Jajaja XD)

-Shadow… tengo que hablar contigo…

-O.ó hablar…?

-si, pero… en la cocina ¬¬ -se levanta, lo agarra dela mano y lo lleva a la cocina

-hm?? –se levantó

-… hola… O.o –miró un poco extrañado el erizo

-etto… hola… -saludó un poco incómodo

En la cocina…

-tienes que ir…

-ya te dije que no voy a ir… porque insistes tanto…

-y quien era ese erizo…? Me gusta el color azul… -juntó sus manos y estrellitas lo rodeaban

-O.ó el no es de tu incumbencia

-te gusta verdad??

-o///o

-lo sabía… y dime… que te atrajo más de el…? –se asomaba a verlo

-¬///¬ y… a ti que… te importa… u///u

-pero si estás rojo… no me dirás que no te atrajo nada de el… o si?

-bueno… ¬///¬

-no me digas… ya sé!!! –dejó de mirar a Sonic y volteó con Shadow –sus ojos… sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas… no es así?

-o///o es incómodo que sepas lo que pienso… ¬///¬

Jajaja… lo sabía…

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En verdad, soy una degenerada!!!! Jajaja me encantó como inicie este cap… muajajajaja soy mala, muy mala!!!!! Bueno… me despido, mando salu2 y abrazos!!! Se me cuidan!!! Y me dejan reviews!!!! Wiiii!!! Chapter 4 terminado!!!! Y el 5 ya viene!!! Bye n.n!!!!


	5. Noche XD 3ra parte

Y aquí estoy de nuevo!!!! Muahahahaha!!!!!!! Las haré sufrir más!!!!! Jajajajaja bueno si acaso les caigo mal ú.ù pero bueno, no me andaré dando malas!!! Porque yo disfruto esto!!!! wiii!!!!! Muahahahaha!!! Y más si voy hacer sufrir a Shadow y a Sonic!!! Nah! No es cierto… no disfruto hacerlos sufrir… pero sufrirán, llorarán, reirán y otras cosas harán para poder consumir su amor en besos, caricias, en resumen: una noche de pasión!!! Ya les dije: AKI NO HABRÁ LEMON a menos que cambie de opinión y me decida a escribir lemon por segunda vez… cosa que creo no será posible u.u que mal para algunas… bueno ya hablé demasiado pero ke PENsativa soy!!! (les explicaré porque "pen" está en mayúsculas: para evitar decir pendeja ¬¬ y solo resalto "pen" y lo acomodo con otra palabra, me entendieron??? Yo no XD) mejor ke comience el fic…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Cap. 5: Noche 3ra. Parte XD**

-lo sabía… -le echa una miradita pícara

-siempre me he preguntado como es que sabes todo lo que pienso –miró para otro lado evitando mostrar su sonrojo

-mmm… a veces me pregunto lo mismo… jejeje

-pero… y que si me gusta??

-es un desconocido!!! Apenas lo acabas de ver 2 veces!!! –lo zarandea de una manera muy brusca como intentando: "vuelve en ti!!!!" o algo por el estilo

-ok, pero no me estrujas!!! –otra vez la venita!!! (n.n) –espera un momento!!! –sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron para después mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados –como sabes que es la segunda vez que lo veo…?

-ahh… etto… un pajarito me lo dice n.nU –una gota resbala por su nuca

-ajá… un pajarito ¬¬

-bueno, ya!!! Al grano!!! Y dime… te le declararás o por lo menos lo llevarás a la despedida de soltero de mi carnal… o lo harás??? –otra vez le echó esa miradita

-O///O QUE?! –el grito se escuchó por tooooda la mansión –TU Y TU RETORCIDA MENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! –otra vez grito de con la misma fuerza de hace rato

-ohhh!!! Ya sé que tengo una retorcida imaginación!!! Pero no tienes que gritar tanto como para romperme los tímpanos!!!! –se tapaba los oídos

-perdón… ¬///¬ y porque dijiste eso…?!

-ps por lo que se oía hace rato –lo dijo como si fuera la razón más obvia del mundo

-que?! O.O

-ps si… se oían esos gritos más claramente que el agua… u.u

-en verdad que tienes una retorcida imaginación… u.úU

-por?? Que acaso "eso" no era lo que estaban haciendo??? O.o

-claro que no!!! Apenas es la segunda vez que lo veo y no lo conozco bien!!!

-ok, ok… u.u pero… -no alcanzó a terminar ya que Shadow seguía regañándole por lo que había pensado

-COMO CREES QUE ME VOY A ANDAR REVOLCANDO CON ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO?!?!?!?!?!?!?! –volvió a gritar como hace rato

En la sala…

-O.O

-O.O mejor me voy a duchar…

-yo te digo donde está el baño -.-U –lo acompaña al subir por las escaleras -"pues que le habrá dicho Shade… ya lo puso al borde de la ira… es el colmo con esos dos ¬¬" –pensó mientras caminaba al lado de Sonic

De regreso en la cocina…

-dije que ok!!!! Ok ya entendí!!! Pero no me rompas los tímpanos ToT

-es que… tu mente enferma… me sigo preguntando… como es que Tom se enamoró de ti…? Eres un malpensado de los peores… u.úU

-pues… tengo mis encantos… -pone una miradita de "esas"

-…

-jajaja… parece que ya se fueron… vayamos a la sala –salieron de la cocina y se fueron a la sala, en eso Tom va bajando por las escaleras –hm? Y tu que andabas haciendo? Porque vienes de arriba?

-llevé a Sonic al baño… con esta casota cualquiera se pierde… y capaz abre una puerta que no debe… -se sienta en uno de los sofás

-si es verdad… gracias por llevarlo

-naa… no es nada

-bueno, Shadow, retomemos la plática…

-cual…? ¬¬

-ps… bueno… entonces lo invitarás a la despedida de mi carnal??

-si… no sería mala idea Shadow… -el lobo lo apoyaba

-¬///¬ como si fuera tan fácil… además no lo conozco bien…

-pues… tómate esta semana libre… hasta el lunes, porque la party es el sábado más el domingo de recuperación de la cruda… XD

-y mientras transcurre la semana lo invitas a salir o lo visitas… yo que sé –Tom seguía apoyando a Dark, Shade… como sea!! Porque le puse dos nombres??

-yo no voy a faltar al trabajo por una estúpida fiesta…

-gallina… ¬¬

-que?!

-cobarde… u.u

-oigan!!! No me insulten ¬¬ -otra vez la venita!!!! (Adoro esa ingrata venita XD)

-estoy hablando en serio Shadow, si falta alguna invitación, mi carnal cancelará la fiesta

-solo porque alguien falte?? Pues que idiota

-que?! Oye, si tu no lo invitas, lo haré yo!!!!

-ok, entonces iré con Tom

-pero a nombre tuyo!!!! –subió por las escaleras y se dirigió al baño

-que?! O.O

-hey, Sonic!!! Tengo algo que decirte!!! –estaba apunto de llegar

-no alto!! Espera!! –salió tras de el

-es el colmo…

-Sonic!!!! –estaba por abrir la puerta

-alto ahí!!! –se le echa encima

-Shadow quiere… -no alcanzó a terminar puesto que Shadow ya estaba encima –no impedirás que le diga… Shadow quiere invi---

-tu cierra la boca –le había tapado la boca

Bajaron hacia la sala…

-y entonces… que vas a hacer??

-ya te dije que no voy a ir…

-oye Shadow! Y porque no vas con Rouge??

-pues… porque… de seguro tendrá el sábado ocupado preparando los temas para su clase… recuerda que es maestra…

-ahh… si, es cierto… entonces no tienes opción… o te tomas la semana libre y vas con Shade a ver que pescas por ahí… o tendrás que invitar a Sonic…

-mmm… ¬///¬ preferiría invitar a Sonic que andar de "vago" con este enfermo mental…

-que a mi que?? –bajaba las escaleras un poco confuso

-jajaja… a la próxima mira antes de hablar XD

-que graciosito ¬///¬

-jejeje… ya lo sé

-hola…?! Yo sigo esperando mi respuesta –se pone enfrente de Shadow (y luego de quien… pobre tipo, que mala soy!!! XD)

-eh? Bueno… p-pues… e-este… verás… -miraba para otro lado evitando mirar los ojos verdes de Sonic para no ponerse más nervioso, pero… con tenerlo enfrente era suficiente para que este tipo se desmayara de nervios –es que… y-yo… qui-quisiera…

-ay!!! Que desesperación!!! Yo le digo!!!

-calladito te ves más bonito –le tapa la boca –como ya es un poco tarde… será mejor que te llevamos a casa… verdad Shadow? –lo mira de reojo

-… s-si –seguía nervioso

Entonces todos abordaron la camioneta de Shadow y se dirigieron hacia donde Sonic vivía, pero no estarían sin decir nada… Shade empezó a hacer plática…

-dime Sonic… que edad tienes? –le miraba muy atentamente

-19

-no eres tan chico… -miró de reojo a Shadow

-Shade…

-Shadow… cálmate…

-dile que no me esté provocando…

-hmp! Y bueno… estudias… o ya estás trabajando?

-las dos cosas…

-ohh… y que carrera??

Y así siguieron las preguntas hasta que dejaron a Sonic en el edificio, y de regreso…

-supongo que escuchaste todo lo que me contestó, no?

-como crees que no voy a escuchar… ¬¬

-pues ya conoces más de el… ya te ahorré problemas… ahora dime… ya lo invitarás?? –pone ojos de perrito

-no

-que?! Ohh vamos!!! –lo zarandea

-deja de fastidiar!!!

-Shadow no puedes contestar con un rotundo no!!!

-pues mírame!!! NO!!!!

-ahhh!!!! Me desesperas!!!

-pues a mi que me importa!!!

-no pueden dejar de pelearse…

Continuará…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Otro cap!!!! y las haré sufrir más!!!! Muahahahaha!!!! Me encantó la parte de la discusión en la cocina XD y Shadow diciendo: como crees que me voy a andar revolcando con alguien que no conozco?!?!?! Oh, yeah!!! Jajajaja, bueno hasta el siguiente chapter!!! No olviden reviews!!! Claro, si acaso quieren hacerlo, no voy a andar obligando a alguien solo porque me siento ignorada ¬¬ -.- es que… la soledad me pone de nervios (para ser más exacta: me da miedo) bueno, siguiente chapter ya viene!!! Si acaso el medio kilo de carne que tengo por cerebro se digna a hacer que la imaginación vuelva a mi -.- (es medio kilo??? O es un kilo?? O es un cuarto de kilo?? No me acuerdo!!! Al grano!!!) Bye!!! Se me cuidan, un abrazote!!!!!


	6. Noche XD 4ta parte

Aki estoy de nuevo!!!! Para hacerlas sufrir!!!!! Muahahahaha!!!! (si como no, ni siquiera puedo hacer sufrir a mi perro ¬¬) jajaja bueno…

respecto a los reviews... si lo sé soy una pervert!!!! jajaja (todo gracias al yaoi, muchas gracias al yaoi!!!!!) n.n pero diganme... si o no les gustó que su imaginación trabajara?? (mmm... no entendí bien...) no tengo mucho que decir porque ando medio adormilada, les aseguro que les gustará más mi fic!!! no se que pasará más adelante porque no me he dado idea de los soguientes caps, pero les aseguro que si n.n

supongo que ya quieren siguiente chapter, no??? ps aki ta!!!! Wiiiii!!!! No doy adelantos porque no se ke va a pasar XD esto solo avanza según sean las circunstancias… ke comience el fic!!!!!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Cap. 6: Noche 4ta. Parte XD**

Llegando a la casa de Shadow… mejor dicho mansión…

-como me desesperas!!!! Tan siquiera tómate una semana libre y sales conmigo y con Tom a ver que pescas!!!

-ya déjame en paz con respecto a ese tema!!!

-no hasta que digas que si!!!

-Dark… déjalo… sabes que es un cabeza dura ¬¬

-grrr… -se le salta la venita (como me encanta esa venita!!! Y más en Shadow XD)

-dime que si vas a ir!!!!

La venita se hace más grande (como me encanta! XD) –ya te dije ke no…

-invita a Sonic!!!!

Se le salta más!!! –OH, CHINGADA MADRE DEJA DE FREGARME CON LO MISMO!!!! –le gritó enfrente de su cara!!! (Jajaja, sabía que tarde o temprano explotaría!!! XD)

-ya te dije que hasta ke me digas un SI como respuesta!!!

-olvídate de ese SI que quieres como respuesta!!! Cuando digo que no, es que NO!!!! –se metió a su casa y le cerró la puerta en las narices a Shade

-haré que cambie de opinión!!! Cuésteme lo que me cueste!!!

-ya harás tu planes malévolos en la casa… vamonos que empieza a helar aquí… -lo toma por lo hombros y lo hace caminar

Dentro de la casa…

-como se aferra tanto… odio que haga eso ¬¬ -se fue a su habitación para calmarse un poco –aunque… no sería mala idea de invitar a Sonic… que?! No, alto! Que estoy diciendo?! Ahh… esto es demasiado… ya pensaré en esto mañana… por ahora… solo quiero descansar… -y al instante quedó dormido en su cama muy, pero muy cómodamente…

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Mientras en algún remoto lugar de la ciudad… jaja, si como no, más bien en el departamento de Sonic…

-aawww… Me quedó el dolor… aunque… ese masaje me lo calmó un poco n///n –por alguna "extraña" razón se acordó de aquel erizo de ojos rojos como la sangre, lo cual le causó un sonrojo –jeje… supongo que…

Toc, toc, toc

-eh? Ya voy!! –abrió la puerta –hola!!!

-hola!! Que hay??

-pues nada interesante… jeje n///n –el no lo sabía, pero seguía sonrojado

-ay si como no, nada interesante, entonces porque estás rojo?? –le echa una miradita de "esas"

-eh?! Que?! No, no es nada!!!

-mmm… lo que tu digas… pero que, no me vas a invitar a pasar??

-ah, eh?! Que… jaja, si pasa

-andas distraído… -se sentó en un sofá

-ah, en serio?? Jaja, como crees Tails

-ajá… sabes que no eres bueno para ocultar tus pensamientos

-jaja… etto… si, es verdad… lo había olvidado…

-y dime… conociste a alguien…??

-eh? Que?! o///o porque supones eso??

-ya te lo dije… es fácil adivinar tus pensamientos… claro si se te conoce bien

-bueno… te seré sincero…

-si no quieres decirme, no tienes porque hacerlo… sabes que respeto tu privacidad…

-hablas como si fueras mi mamá ¬¬

-jajaja

-pero, bueno, es que… no puedo soportarlo debo contarle a alguien y a quien mejor que a mi mejor amigo n///n

-jaja, si tu quieres…

-bueno, no lo acabo de conocer

-entonces ya lo habías visto antes??

-sip, es la segunda vez que lo veo… y pues me llevó a su casa después de haberme ayudado…

-te lo encontraste a media calle?

-jaja, pues si n.nU

-ya me lo suponía ¬¬ jaja, bueno sigue contándome

-ah si, pues me ayudó con esos tipos… me llevó a su casa para curarme las heridas… y… me dejó refrescarme…

-te bañaste en su casa??

-sip n///n

-ay Sonic… bueno y que tanto te atrae de tu "príncipe azul" mi querida princesa??

-pues… no me digas princesa ¬¬ y no es azul… es negro…

-ahh… un "príncipe negro" ohh… y que, llegó en su noble corcel?? Y derrotó al dragón?? Mejor dicho a los tres dragones?

-si algo así, pero no era corcel… era… un elefante

-o.o un elefante?? Y eso por??

-ps traía una Hummer

-ahh… ok, oye!! No me dijiste que te atrajo de ese principito, mi adorada princesa…

-que no me llames princesa

-ups, perdón, entonces mi querido princeso??

-Tails ò.ó

-ya pues, dime…

-hmp… pues no se… ay algo… quizás sus ojos…

-de que color son?

-rojos… son bastante penetrantes… parece como si con una sola mirada supiera tus pensamientos…

-uy! Que romántico me saliste, jajaja

-que?! Ya!! Déjame en paz!!! –le lanza un almohada

-auu… guerra de almohadas!!! –se le echa al ataque con la almohada que le había aventado

-si!!! Te ganaré como la última vez!!! –agarró otra almohada

-ah no, eso si que no, no perderé ante una princesita!! –lo golpeó en el costado derecho y lo tiró de la cama

-oye!! No me digas así!! –se levantó y se volvió a subir a la cama –entonces si yo soy la princesa tu eres mi hada madrina!!

-que?! Pero si no eres cenicienta!! Eres… como se llama??

-pues que me importa!! No perderé ante alguien que usa un tutú!! –le golpea en la cara

-whooaa!! –cae de la cama –oye!! En la cara no!! Que no vez que vivo de mi guapura?!?!

-jajaja!! Si tu, de tu guapura, yo soy el consentido de los profes!!! –se le echa encima

-ya veo porque Rocks y los otros mensos no te dejan

-nah! Ahora dime, te rindes bailarina de primera??

-yo no uso tutú!!!

-no claro que no usas un yoyó!!!

-tu y tus chistecitos

-jajaja, lo siento, no lo puedo evitar… -se pone en pose de "soy invencible y soy de acero"

-mmm… cambio de planes!! –toma a Sonic por los brazos y lo tira haciendo que éste se quede abajo –ahora dime… te rindes princesa azulada?? (jaja, princesa, y de pilón azulada, jaja XD)

-tienes que hacer más para que yo me rinda!!!!

-que podrá ser…??? Ya sé!!!! Ataque de cosquillas!!!

-no, por lo que más quieras!! Por tu madre, por tu vida!!! No lo hagas!!!

-oye!! No metas a mi mamá en esto

-ups… se me escapó n.nU

-bueno, regresemos con el ataque!!

-noooo!!!!

Y ya sabrán que pasó, Tails hizo un ataque de cosquillas a Sonic, el pobre no pudo defenderse y no tuvo opción más que rendirse ante alguien que usa un tutú, según el, decidieron descansar un poco después de unos cuantos almohadazos y cosquillas, pero al poco rato cayeron en las manos de Morfeo (dios del sueño) y quedaron profundamente dormidos… un día pesado les tocaría vivir mañana ya que deben ir a la Uni (versidad XD) en el turno matutino…

Continuará…

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Otro cap terminado exitosamente, el 7 ya viene!!!! Jajaja, creo que le exageré al carácter de Shadow, no creen?? Esta si fue una larga noche!!! Compuesta de cuatro partes, wow!!! jaja Bueno… no hay mucho que decir… es que es de noche y traigo flojera!!! ya tengo sueño!! (de un laaargoooo bostezo) y ya me quiero ir a mi camita!! A dormir bien a gusto!!! Igual que Tails y Sonic!! Por eso puse ese final del cap n.n es que tengo un chorro de sueño, y luego es que me he estado desvelando (quisiera saber porque) y me despierto temprano (algo que también quiero saber) y duermo muy poco!!! bueno, ya me despido porque me da más sueño, byes!!! me dejan reviews!!! Se me cuidan y les mando un abrazote!!!! El yaoi y el lemon sanos son buenos para la salud!!!! (Que mensaje tan "X" jajaja, es que tengo sueño y no se que decir!!!) Oyasumi!!!


	7. Una linda y pequeña cosita nn

Y aki sigo, sigo pero fastidiando XD!!!!! Bueno, no hay que decir!!!! Jajajaja, porque no se que vaya a pasar aquí!!!! Es un misterio!!!! Y sigo sin dormir bien!!! Es culpa de mi maldito reloj biológico!!!! (era biológico?? Mmm… no me acuerdo, al grano!!) ya se acostumbró a desvelarse y despertar temprano, que horror!!! Ups, se me olvidó que aki estamos hablando de mi fic XD, bueno que empiece!!! Se me olvida algo, como ya saben, Shadow es un empresario (y tiene el poder!!!! Como Hee-man (se escribe así??) jajaja XD que no me oiga Shadow o sino me mata porque dije eso XD) pero, todavía hay alguien más poderoso ke el (me refiero al jefe central de todas las empresas (que no se a que se dedican ¬¬ porque no se me ocurrió pensar en ello O.o) de ese país pero Shadow se encarga de la que se encuentra ahí, en Cristal Azul, así que si se preguntan sobre algo que dice Shads sobre entregarle unos papeles al jefe ya les expliqué n.n y sobre su ausencia… creo ke tiene a su asistente para reemplazarlo (es que nunca me preocupé por todo esto -.-) bueno hice lo mejor que pude para explicarlo todo (supongo que no fue suficiente, pero esto de las empresas no es algo que se me dé, más bien lo que se me da es la contabilidad (odio la contabilidad ToT) todo porque estoy en ese taller (ke horror!! Y eso ke solo soy de secundaria ToT) ups, otra vez me salí del tema, y respecto a lo del lemon, ya había dicho en un cap que no escribiría, pero… hay algo que me está haciendo cambiar de opinión… además de sus comments de que mi primer lemon me había salido tierno… pero no sé que es… o.o ya me acordé!! Ahora que recuerdo… había hecho una apuesta (no vuelvo a apostar ¬¬ y menos con ella ToT) con Laura… si yo sacaba de promedio final un 9.9 (como siempre lo hacía en la primaria) ella dejaría de obligarme a escribir lemon y también se atrevería a dejar de escribirlo… y si yo no sacaba un 9.9 yo escribiría el mismo número de lemons que ella ha escribido y los haría según la pareja que ella me dijera… y como perdí, o sea, como saqué menos de un 9.9 pues, perdí y ahora tengo que cumplir la apuesta ToT, así que… tus deseos se han cumplido Sonadow-loves, tendrás lemon!!! (aunque no digo que no me va a gustar escribirlo, porque… quiero volver a escribir lemon n///n nOn) bueno solo empecemos porque tengo un chorro de sueño!!

ToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToT

**Cap. 7: Una linda y pequeña cosita…**

Ya había amanecido y los que jugaron guerritas irían a sus clases (parece que ando hablando de niños de primaria ¬¬)

-hey!!! Sonic, despierta!!!

-cinco minutitos… más… -rodó por la cama

-cui… -cayó de la cama!! –dado… ¬¬

-aawwww… que horas son? –seguía un poco soñoliento

-eso no importa!!!! Báñate rápido!!!! –lo levanta, le da una toalla y lo mete al baño –y no te tardes, que necesitamos llegar temprano!!!

-ok, ok, pero cálmate un poco!!!

-ya no hables y báñate!!!

-ok!!!

ToToToToToToToToToToToT

Un erizo se encuentra en su oficina de trabajo, revisando unos repotes y haciendo unos informes, etc., etc., más sin embargo… no era algo que le divirtiera mucho, aún así lo hizo, cuando terminó se puso a caminar por toda la oficina… como si algo le incomodara o intentado decidir algo…

-porque… porque… porque!!! –golpeó la pared, pero al hacerlo dejó un hoyo e hizo que todo el edificio temblara, algo que todos los empleados y sus compañeros sorprendió, puesto que eran raros los temblores en esa zona, según ellos, pero no le importó y dejó el agujero y siguió caminando por toda la oficina… -no sería mala idea… que?! No, alto! Eso va en contra de mis normas… pero y que si las rompo?? Mmm… -se detuvo y miró al agujero que había causado, por alguna extraña razón pareciera como si ese hoyo en la pared le hubiera dado una idea… -no se acabará el mundo… -y dicho esto tomó unas carpetas de su escritorio, tomó sus llaves, guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su saco y salió de la oficina, se dirigió al ascensor y fue hacia la planta baja, cuando llegó fue con una secretaria… -necesito que le informes al jefe… que no me presentaré durante unos días porque necesito arreglar unos asuntos personales –la secretaria asintió –ah, y le dices que aquí está lo que me pidió –le dejó las carpetas en el escritorio

-si, si Sr. Shadow –tomó las carpetas

-una cosita más… no uses el "Sr." conmigo… -salió del edificio y se dirigió a su camioneta y se fue a su casa… una vez que llegó se cambió de ropa (porque traía traje) y salió de nuevo, aunque… la pregunta era… ¿a donde? Bueno… lo raro era que no se llevó las llaves de su camioneta y se había llevado unos lentes negros… acaso se iría a patín??? No… no se fue a patín!!! Esas gafas negras solo significaban algo… se fue en su moto!!! (Bueno, era un empresario de carácter frío, era rico, tenía una mansión y una Hummer… porque no de pasada una moto?? Además se ve bien en moto, no?) ya que solo cuando usaba su moto usaba sus gafas…

Se dirigió a un parque… un parque que estaba en sus recuerdos… pero ahora… no era el mismo, era diferente, las cosas cambian, no? y más cuando no las has visto desde tus 13 años…

-está muy cambiado… pero el pasto es el mismo… -se recostó por unos minutos para sentir aquel pasto que tanto pisaba cuando era niño… a los 10 minutos se levantó y se dirigió a su moto, ya que tenía pensado recorrer la mayor parte de la ciudad –dentro de poco volverá a cambiar… de eso no hay duda… -montó su moto, pero algo le impidió avanzar… -huh? –un pequeño y lindo perro recargó sus patas delanteras en la pierna de Shadow y se sostenía en sus patas traseras, como si quisiera detener al bicolor… -y tu que me ves?? –ya que el perro le miraba con la clásica mirada de "adóptame, adóptame, te juro que no romperé ni un plato y me portaré bien" algo que no le gustaba mucho –oye… no me querrás decir que te quieres venir conmigo o… si? –lo tomó y lo levantó hasta la altura del pecho, el perro parecía como si le entendiera ya que con sus ojos parecía como si le dijera "tu que crees" –no tienes dueño, verdad…? –el perro le puso unos ojos de "porque crees que no tengo collar y no me ha venido a buscar alguien?" Shadow le entendió, pero lo pensó un poco… pero como resistirse a esos ojos que te dicen con ternura e inocencia "me adoptas???" y ni siquiera alguien tan frío y duro como era Shadow se resistiría, así que aceptó al perro –esta bien… te adoptaré, pero ya no me pongas esos ojos –y lo subió a la moto, pasaron unos cuantos semáforos y unas cuantas cuadras hasta hizo una parada –pero… que… nombre te pondré…? –lo levantó como hace rato, el perro solo lo miraba, esta vez sus ojos estaban confundidos y no era fácil saber que te respondería, Shadow lo examino todo para darse una idea de que nombre le iría bien… -Phantom… -el perro solo ladeó la cabeza –Phantom será tu nombre –el perro agitó el rabo y lamió una mejilla del bicolor como en respuesta de un "si", además el nombre le iba bien, ya que era de un color blanco, era completamente blanco como un bombón (esos de dulce, saben cuales, no? XD) excepto por una mancha negra que tenía en su ojo izquierdo, pero lo demás era blanco, un blanco puro sin una sola mancha en ese pelaje, y para su suerte se detuvo frente a una tienda de mascotas –parece que es tu día de suerte –miró la tienda y le empezó a hacer "piojito" al perro, bueno, a Phantom n.n

Entró y vio todos los accesorios para mascotas que vendían, ya que el lugar era un poco grande, lleno de mascotas: conejos, peces, tortugas, perros, gatos, aves, y demás animales (no vayan a creer que hay leones, tigres, jirafas, caballos, ni nada grande, solo los que se pueden domesticar XD) se paró enfrente de la caja registradora y espero a que un empleado llegara, cuando éste llegó le ofreció varias cosas el empresario ya que, como le había dicho a Sonic, era muy reconocido, Shadow lo calmó (porque parecía que se desmayaría de la emoción) y solo le dijo que venía por cosas necesarias para su pequeño can, el empleado se calmó y le mostró varias cosas: collares, correas, placas, juguetes, tazones (para comida y agua), cepillos, comida, etc., (me cae que casi lo dije todo ¬¬) una vez que Shadow compró solo lo necesario pagó con su tarjeta de American Express (bien sofisticadote, verdad? jaja XD, es que ando media loca) y regresó a su casa…

Una vez dentro de la casa –no pensé que necesitarías tantas cosas… -dejó la bolsa tamaño jumbo (es que realmente había comprado muchas cosas) en el suelo y empezó a sacar las cosas –primero, lo primero… -sacó un shampoo olor a coco que quitaba piojos y garrapatas en una sola bañada (así decía en el envase ¬¬) –habrá que bañarte… -el perro no se negó y al escuchar la palabra "bañarte" se dirigió a la puerta del patio (ya me imagino el patio de Shadow… del tamaño del de la casa blanca, no? XD no, no es tan grande, pero si es amplio) –veo que estás impaciente… -abrió la puerta que dirigía al patio… el cual era digno de llamarse jardín!!! Un pequeño campo para jugar tenis (jugaba en el cuando Shade, Tom y Rouge lo visitaban), un camino de ladrillos de colores que te llevan a una estatua con unas bancas rodeándola, era perfecta para un encuentro amoroso ya que estaba rodeada de rosas rojas, (me gustaría explicar como es la estatua, pero no se me ocurre como… jeje n.nU) y ya se imaginarán lo demás, agarró una tina que había cercas de la puerta y la llenó con la manguera que estaba cerca, cuando ya estaba llena le llamó a su perrito (n.n) y lo metió en ella, pero el perro estaba temblando –está fría, verdad? –Phantom solo lo miraba con unos ojos de "pues que no ves?" el bicolor lo entendió y le echó un poco de agua caliente para que se regulara un poco…

_FLASH BACK_

_-no crees que está un poco fría el agua…? –preguntaba una madre preocupada_

_-supongo que si… jeje… es que no soy bueno para esto…_

_-con que le pongas un poco de agua caliente se regulará un poco… -le dijo su padre_

_-si, es verdad…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Recuerdos vienen… recuerdos van… dolorosos y tristes… felices y encantadores… pero a veces deseamos olvidar cosas buenas… porque para nuestro presente y futuro… serán dolorosas… y Shadow lo entendía más que nadie… el pasado nos acecha por más que intentamos dejarlo atrás… pero ¿porque sufrir por algo que ya pasó? Porque aún te duele en lo más profundo de tu alma… para Shadow su pasado ya era eso, pasado, pero… algo que no pudo, puede ni podrá olvidar será aquello… perder a un amigo como aquel… fue difícil… y ahora todo lo que vivió durante sus primeros 13 años regresaba…

Continuará…

ToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToToT

Capítulo cortito, pero que esperaban… mi imaginación casi no es la misma desde que salí de vacaciones ToT jaja, déjenme reviews, díganme como está el perrito n.n jaja, el título lógicamente se refiere a Phantom n.n, bueno, me despido porque tengo que dibujar algo XD no es cierto, no traigo humor de dibujar ¬¬ byes!!!! se me cuidan!!! Un abrazo!!!


	8. Phantom

Aki ta el siguiente cap!!!! no hay mucho que decir… así que solo comencemos…

Nota: Sonadow-Loves tendrás ke esperar un poco para tu precioso lemon ya ke hasta ahora las circunstancias no han hecho ke Sonic y Shadow tengan su encuentro amoroso, pero no te desesperes n.n haré lo posible porke llegue pronto el momento n.n

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Cap. 8: Phantom…**

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en aquellos recuerdos que alguna vez olvidó… en un mundo en el cual… todo era de color, digámoslo así, de color de rosa… no pasaba nada, todo era tranquilo y pacífico… en aquel mundo que vivió en sus primeros 13 años de vida… aquel mundo del cual nunca hubiera querido salir…

_FLASH BACK_

_-mira querido… que tal si entramos? –preguntó una eriza_

_-esta bien… -le respondió el erizo que la acompañaba_

_-una mascota no nos hará ningún mal a nuestra familia… o si? –le preguntó a su esposo, porque como se podía ver esos dos erizos traían un anillo de compromiso y eran una feliz pareja_

_-no, además para que Shads tenga alguien con quien jugar…_

_-n.n pero que tipo de mascota crees que le irá bien…_

_-un perro…_

_-mmm…-pensaba preocupada_

_-acaso temes que te arruine tus muebles o que haga un desastre la casa?_

_-si, quizás un poco –se sonrojó_

_En eso entra un empleado con una caja de cartón de la cual salían unos cuantos gemidos, y por como se oían eran perritos de muy corta edad…_

_-veo que si los encontraste… -dijo la empleada detrás de la caja registradora_

_-si, pero su madre no estaba… y todavía son muy pequeños… -respondió el que traía la caja_

_La pareja de erizos solo escuchaban lo que los empleados hablaban…_

_-que te parece un perro pequeño, si lo acostumbramos desde pequeño de seguro cuando ya sea grande no te hará destrozos… -le acariciaba el pelo –además para que viva por un largo tiempo al lado de Shads… -acarició el pequeño rostro del bebé el cual lo sostenía su querida esposa –que te parece?_

_-si, es buena idea…_

_-deja veo si los venden…_

_-voy contigo…_

_-perdone… pero esos cachorros… están en venta?_

_-por el momento no… -dijo el que los traía_

_-no seas idiota! –le da un zape –esos perros no los podremos cuidar nosotros solos… y necesitamos vender algunos…_

_-ok, ok ¬¬_

_-perdone la descortesía de mi hermano, si están en venta, puede escoger el que guste n.n_

_-escógelo tú, querida_

_-de acuerdo… -se acercó a la caja –veamos… -miraba a todos los perros de esa caja –me gusta este –apuntó el cachorro_

_-de acuerdo n.n nos llevamos este –lo tomó y sacó su billetera_

_Después de hacer el pago se dirigieron a su casa, etc., etc., pasaron varios años hasta que su pequeño bebé de nombre Shadow ya era un poco responsable y tendría que asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar a su perro…_

_-Shads… -el niño no le respondió –ahh… SHADOW!!_

_-huh?! Ya voy mami!!! Ven!! –le dijo al perro para que lo acompañara_

_-no seas tan dura con el… sabes que apenas si se puede responsabilizar de Phantom…_

_-si ya lo sé –dijo la mujer_

_-aquí estoy!!!_

_-que te dije antes de que terminaras de comer?_

_-umm… que recogiera… mi cuarto..?? –preguntó el niño un poco apenado_

_-si, exacto, y lo hiciste??_

_-aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

_-mira hijo, como piensas responsabilizarte de tu perro si ni siquiera eres responsable con tus cosas?? –se hincó_

_-mmm… -seguía apenado_

_-Lourdes… déjalo ser, todavía es un niño…_

_-pero Blade…_

_-además si tiende si cama en la noche se volverá a arrugar… no es así Shads… -dijo en tono medio burlón_

_-jaja, si papá tiene razón…_

_-Blade!_

_-ya cálmate, solo estamos jugando…_

_-mmm…_

_-pero Shadow… para la próxima haz lo que tu mamá te diga n.n_

_-oki!! Vente Phantom!!! –salieron al patio a seguir jugando_

_-seis años… Phantom lo ha cuidado muy bien…_

_-te dije que sería un buen perro…_

_-si… y bueno… que quieres de cena? O acaso volveremos a ir a un restaurante como hace poco?_

_-quizás…_

_-eso fue un "si" o un "no" –le preguntó su esposa_

_-Lourdes… siempre me tienes que preguntar de esa forma… verdad? ¬¬_

_-es la única forma en que consigo una respuesta exacta de ti… -rodeó el cuello de Blade (su esposo) con sus brazos_

_-por eso me enamoré de ti… -se acercó a sus labios_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Después de todo… Shadow vivía bien con sus padres… pero ¿cual era la razón de su carácter frío y su corazón de piedra? Algo doloroso lo causó…

_FLASH BACK_

_Shadow era feliz, no solo porque su vida era color de rosa, sino que sus padres y su fiel mascota Phantom le cuidaban y se llevaban bien… su familia no era de aquellas que tenían problemas y de vez en cuando había maltrato… no, su familia parecía humilde a pesar de que no lo eran, ya que su abuelo Max era rico y su padre heredó toda su fortuna ya que era su hijo menor, pero realmente no vestían como los clásicos "estirados" incluso todas la personas se preguntaban como es que podían tener una buena vida teniendo un hijo y un perro, y todas esas cosas…_

_Su perro Phantom le cuidaba en cada momento, y cuando llegó a sus 9 años lo acompañaba a la escuela y lo esperaba hasta que saliera para cuidarlo al regresar a casa, Phantom era un perro de raza Pastor Alemán, aunque no era auténtico para los expertos en perros ya que solo los bicolor eran auténticos pastores alemanes, porque Phantom era blanco… parecía como si estuviera lleno de la harina más blanca que se pueda conocer, muchos que lo veían lo sacudían porque creían que solo tenía harina encima y por eso era tan blanco, pero estaban mal, Phantom era completamente blanco, no tenía ninguna mancha… el y Shadow se llevaban muy bien e incluso se entendían el uno al otro, razón por la cual el niño era la burla de sus compañeros… "entender a un perro y que un perro te entienda?? Ja, eso es ridículo, además que sea tu único amigo?? Tu no eres nada más que un fenómeno" era lo que sus compañeros, no amigos, compañeros le decían, pero Shadow si tenía amigos, tenía a Rouge una pequeña murciélago que conoció desde el jardín de niños y a Shade y a Tom a los cuales conoció en tercer grado de primaria..._

_Juntos se llevaban bien… juntos eran felices… y juraron que nada los separaría… que morirían juntos… pero "juntos" no era "para siempre"…_

_Shadow ya andaba por sus 13 años y seguía en compañía de su fiel amigo Phantom, era extraño para algunos que Phantom siguiera al lado de chico, ya que el perro ya andaba en su vejez… ya que los pastores por lo regular solo tenían una esperanza de vida de 12 a 15 años y muy pocos llegaban más allá de los 12, pero Phantom era especial e incluso era capaz de estar al lado de Shadow hasta los 15 o más, pero… no siempre se cumple lo que se desea…_

_Ya iban camino a casa y seguían platicando como solían hacerlo, aunque Shadow ya era un poco maduro como para regresar a casa solo, Phantom no quería dejar de acompañarlo y el chico no quería estar sin su compañía, en esa ciudad era raro que ocurrieran crímenes… pero… la tranquilidad no es algo que dura para siempre… Shadow y Phantom iban cruzando una calle, Shadow iba adelante y Phantom le cuidaba desde atrás… una persecución se llevaba a cabo, el delincuente intentó perder a la patrulla y dio vuelta en una calle la cual estaba siendo cruzada por un chico… Shadow estaba enfrente del auto que aquel delincuente había robado, el delincuente estaba frenando pero como iba a exceso de velocidad no logró detenerse, el chico se quedó inmóvil ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Aunque parecía que el tiempo se detenía, era difícil reaccionar… y entonces, pasó…_

_Phantom empujó a Shadow hacia la acera… un golpe se escuchó… y el perro fue aventado aproximadamente a unos 3 metros lejos del auto… el delincuente pudo frenar, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Shadow solo miró como su mascota, su amigo, no, más que eso, vio como su gran y fiel hermano fue golpeado por el frente de aquel auto… un hilo de sangre salía de la nariz y del hocico de Phantom, aquel pelaje blanco que hacía único a ese perro, ya no era blanco… estaba manchado de sangre… el pobre chico se echó a correr para ver como se encontraba, Phantom no respiraba bien y ya había un pequeño charco de sangre rodeando su cabeza, no le quedaba mucho tiempo…_

_-Phantom… vamos Phantom, tu puedes… me prometiste que la muerte nos llegaría al mismo tiempo… por favor Phantom… -le acariciaba su pelaje_

_-Shads, Phantom!!! –su madre llegaba a la escena junto con su padre_

_-Phantom… reacciona… estarás bien… solo resiste un poco más… -sus ojos ya estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas_

_Phantom permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una respiración débil, muy débil… pero el había prometido que moriría junto con su chico… junto con su amo, su amigo… pero a veces… el prometer y el desear no es suficiente para enfrentar al destino… hizo el esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, y así lo hizo, pero solo podía mirar a su amigo entrecerradamente… la vida empezaba a abandonarle… sus ojos empezaban a perder su brillo, aunque logró decirle a Shadow "todo estará bien" sus ojos lograron expresar aquella frase… Shadow empezó a llorar, esas palabras solo significaban una cosa… "el fin"…_

_-Phantom tu estarás bien… no digas eso, no pienses eso… yo sé que tu puedes…_

_La respiración de Phantom ya era muy pobre por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, la vida retrocedía… y la muerte avanzaba… y pronto, en un solo instante… el cuerpo de Phantom ya no reaccionó… su corazón dejó de palpitar… a veces luchar… solo lleva al final…_

_-Phantom…? Phantom…? No……… no Phantom…_

_-Shads… ya déjalo… no sirve de nada… -su madre le intentaba consolar_

_-no………… tu no puedes… no… NO!!!_

_-vamos Shadow… tenemos que dejarlo ir… -le dijo su padre_

_-Phantom… Phantom… PHANTOM!!!!!!!!_

_Aquel día todo terminó para Shadow… y unos meses después sus padres fallecieron… la vida fue buena con el durante un tiempo… pero después le arrancó todo… y prometió que no volvería a tener ni se encariñaría con un perro… nunca más… ¿Por qué? Para que tener algo que tarde o temprano te lo quitarán de las manos… no, Shadow no volvería a sentir aquello… no volvería a ver el mundo como antes…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ya había terminado de bañar a su perro, aunque rompió la promesa que se había hecho hace años… sentía que valió la pena romperla, ya que ese perro se parecía a su fiel amigo de la infancia Phantom…

-como me gustaría que fueras aquel Phantom que me acompañó en mi infancia…

Continuará…

------------------------

"_A veces la vida pone obstáculos que podemos superar… a veces todo se resume en un momento… a veces todo termina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… a veces perdemos a alguien y somos capaz de dar nuestra vida para que ese alguien regrese… a veces deseamos que el mundo se acabe… a veces pensamos que hay personas innecesarias y personas necesarias… a veces pensamos que el mundo se nos viene encima… a veces pensamos que el mundo no necesita de nadie para poder existir… a veces… pero solo a veces perdemos la esperanza y la fe que nos mantiene vivos… y aquel dolor se vuelve cegador y nos impide ver lo hermoso e infinito que es el mundo… aunque la muerte llegue y el mundo se acabe para nosotros… dar la gracias es necesario para sentir que hacemos felices a más personas…"_

"_**Phantom… a Great Guardian… for the eternity…"**_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Recuerdos de Shadow… saben que aquí en esta historia nada es como originalmente es, siguen con sus mismas características originales y todo eso, pero sus historias son diferentes, espero me entiendan (porque yo no ¬¬) bueno, ahora saben porque Shadow es frío y un corazón de piedra (según mi historia) espero que ese párrafo que puse entre comillas les sirva para esforzarse en su vida n.n porque lo escribí desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, bueno de mis pensamientos, y es algo que yo también tomaré en cuenta n.n no piensen que solo por un error todo el mundo se les viene encima (aunque a veces es difícil no pensarlo) quizás perdieron a esa persona, pero no hay razón para desanimarse, de seguro esa persona no le gustaría que estén tristes… (yo nunca lo he vivido, pero si lo vivo haré lo posible por no abandonarlo todo n.n).

Phantom es un perro que me gustaría encontrar… es la clase de perro que quisiera que me acompañe en algún momento de mi vida… por eso pensé que sería una buena idea ponerlo en el pasado de Shadow… ya se imaginarán como era Shadow de niño n///n bueno me despido, ah! Se me olvidaba, la frase que esta entre comillas (frase no párrafo) es lo que dice en la lápida de Phantom u.u bueno ahora si me despido, porque quiero volver a leer este capi n.n aunque lloraré mucho XD (porque la neta… lloré cuando lo escribía…) ahora, si, me despido… se cuidan, vivan la vida al máximo, díganle a sus seres queridos cuanto los aman n.n se sentirán mejor, y un gran abrazo!!!!!


	9. Confesiones 1ra parte OoO

Y le sigo por ke le sigo!!!! XD no hallo nada ke decir -.- ando corta de inspiración ¬¬ (todo por andar viendo "cosas prohibidas" y pues me quedo prendada con "eso" y… se me va -.- así como así) todo por leer fics ke son de otra categoría… bueno no diré nombre de cual anime he estado leyendo fics, además de estar embobada con mi nuevo videojuego (tirando baba) no tiene nada perv el videojuego, pero es ke me muero por los ojos tentadores ke se le ven a… un fulano XD bueno ok, ke se le ven a Iori Yagami en el trailer… esos ojos rojos como la sangre tan tentadores!!!! (mi hermana me pone una cubeta bajo la boca pa que no se derrame la baba hasta el suelo) ejem… perdón, pero es ke Iori es tan tentador (más baba) y más cuando una se lo imagina con Kyo en ya saben ke escena… (me ponen un tinaco en vez de la cubeta pa' contener mi GRAN babeo) ejem, perdón, me dejé llevar n.nU pero no lo puedo evitar!!! Es ke el yaoi es tan tentador… jaja, bueno, no me dejarán mentir, o si? O.o bueno, haré lo posible pa' ke mi imaginación regrese n.n, así ke mejor me pongo a escribir……. Ke comience el fic!!! (se ke dirán ke el apartado está piratón pero es ke ya no sé ke poner -.-U)

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((BBBOOOMMMM))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Cap. 9: Confesiones… 1ra. Parte o.o**

Ya habían pasado un par de días, y en el transcurso de ellos, a Shade se le ocurrió una gran idiota, digo! Una gran ideota (idea de gran tamaño XD!): salir a algún lugar los cuatro (Shadow, Tom, Sonic y él, por supuesto) pa' conocerse mejor y divertirse, y ya sabrán ke pasó, platicas aki, platicas allá y por acullá, etc., pero eso si, Shadow y Sonic empezaron a conocerse más, e incluso (aunque ellos no se dan cuenta (y eso cualquiera lo sabe si los ve)) creció un amistad más extendida que antes y "algo" más, y Shade se los restriega en la cara, aunque ellos se siguen negando n.n, bueno, la fiesta ya está próxima, puesto que el día viernes empieza y Shadow sigue sin invitar a Sonic, es el colmo con ese erizo, pero ke se le puede hacer…

-Shadow!! T.T porque no has invitado a Sonic?? –lo zarandea, pero muy ligeramente

-déjame en paz… -anda un poco soñoliento –ahora vas a empezar a fregarme desde las 3 de la mañana…?? Porque no entiendes de una buena vez que no quiero ir…

-te voy a seguir fregando hasta que invites a Sonic ¬¬ además date cuenta!!! Ya tienes una mejor conexión con el!!!! Invítale como amigos… ya ke lo son… y el aceptará gustoso!!!

-no es tan simple ¬¬

-huh?

-además tu eres un optimista ¬¬

-siii n.n!!!

-y yo no soy como tu ¬¬ por eso es ke no lo invito u.u

-aahhhhh ya entendí

-en serio?

-nop XD

-U¬¬ -un completo silencio –o.o díganme… ke hacen en mi casa

-fue idea de Shade, no me mires a mi u.u –apunta a Shade

-¬¬ siempre me echas la culpa, verdad ôkami??

-pues es la verdad, y no me digas ôkami ¬¬ no me gusta ke me llames así

-se supone ke eres un lobo, y lobo en japonés se dice ôkami ¬¬ y me gusta como suena n.n

-yo pensé ke este –apunta a Shade –no era nada culto ¬¬

-pues fíjate ke si lo soy!!!

-si como sea –gran silencio –lárgate de mi casa ¬¬ quiero estar solo

-y dejar ke hagas de "las tuyas" eso no!! además este dulce y lindo perrito te puede comer!!! –trae a Phantom en las manos -verdad??

-groaff, groaff (no se como suena el ladrido de los perros u.u así ke si se les hace extraño… esa es la razón XD)

-¬¬

-U-.-

-n.n

-ya estuvo!!! –se levanta (en pijamas claro) –largo de aki!!!! –le grita a Shade en la cara

-uy, pero no te enojes u.u sabes ke no es bueno pa' tu salud

-tu le haces daño a mi salud ¬¬

-por eso es ke eres de hielo –dice el lobo en "defensa" de Shade

-y tu lárgate con el!!! ¬¬

-si, nos iremos… pero cuando me respondas algo…

-ok -.- "ke no sea nada estúpido, ni perv, ni algo ke no sea de su incumbencia, por favor señor, si estás allá arriba, escucha mi plegaria" (Shadow… haciendo plegarias?? O.o XD)

-de donde salió este lindo perrito n.n??

-o.o pues… una larga historia

-mmm ¬¬ bueno, y como se llama?? No espera no me digas!!! Además se parece a alguien conocido… -Shadow intenta hablar, pero Shade no le deja ni abrir los labios –mmm –mira detenidamente al perro –mmm –el perro le lame la cara –ah, ya se!!! –aparece un foco prendido arriba de su cabeza (o sea ke se le prendió una idea XD) –es… no puede ser…

-pues si puede ser ¬¬

-este perro es la viva imagen de Phantom!!!! OoO

-a poco… no me había dado cuenta ¬¬

-ke acaso se le nota a primera vista?? ¬¬ O.o

-y porque supones que en la placa de su nombre, dice: Phantom ¬¬

-ah ps si cierto

-ya les dije: largo!!!!!

-ok, pero no te enojes… sa—

-sólo váyanse y déjenme dormir…

Y así fue, Tom y Shade no tuvieron más opción que irse y dejar al erizo dormir, pero… no fue así… por más ke intentaba conciliar el sueño, no podía, algo le perturbaba, quizás Shade le había robado el sueño o… había algo más fuerte ke causó ke el pobre erizo no pudiera dormir…

-ese maldito Shade!!! Ahora no puedo dormir… lo peor del caso es ke desde ke me tome días libres no me ha dejado dormir –se levanta y se mira al espejo (Shadow tiene un peinador frente a su cama) –mmm… apenas me salen ojeras, me debieron haber salido desde hace días -.- sólo puedo dormir como 15 minutos antes de ke Shade venga a fastidiarme… -mira al perro –no me digas ke vaya con el… -Phantom lo mira con ojos de "pero si bien ke quieres" –o///o claro ke no!!! Como crees!!! –estaba rojo como tomate y el perro pareciera como si se estuviera riendo de el n.n –además es muy temprano –miro para otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo –

-¬¬ "si como no" –decía, bueno, expresaba el pequeño Phantom

-¬////¬ no me mires así… -un gran silencio o.o –quizás… -tomó un toalla y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, o el perro le "dijo" algo, le dio una idea o Shadow es raro XD porque cada cosa u objeto ke mira fijamente por un tiempo pareciera como si se comunicara con él o.o

((((((esto está bien piratón o.o me refiero a este ridículo apartado ¬¬))))))

En algún lugar remoto del mundo… ay al diablo! En el departamento de Sonic XD (ke pirata soy)

-wwwuuuuuuaaaaaaa!!!!! No puedo dormir!!!! Nunca madrugué tanto!!! Tengo suerte de ke hoy no tengo clase n.n puesto ke ya es viernes ya ke son las 3 y cacho jaja, bueno, pero es imposible dormir cuando te la pasas con Shade!!! Me siento exhausto, pero no tengo sueño, ese chico es brujo o.o te deja traumado… bueno, como es viernes será día de huevonear e irse de parranda!!! "no Sonic no es buena idea, la última vez ke te fuiste de parranda (o sea ayer, porque se fue con Shade, Tom y Shadow a una cantina) te pusiste bien, pero bien pirao… no es buena idea" –sale de sus pensamientos –pero… y si nos vamos de nuevo de parranda… porque Shade no me ha dejado en paz n.nU bueno haré lo posible por no beber tanto… jeje –su celular comienza a sonar –huh? –mira para todos lados de su depa –y mi celular?? –revisa todas las bolsas de su chaqueta y de su pantalón –ps donde fregados lo dejé –se empezaba a desesperar (recordemos ke Sonic es impaciente u.u) –ahhh!! –buscaba por todos los muebles –onde lo dejé!!! –se tira al piso –alto! –se levanta de golpe –me pregunto… -abre la puerta del baño y mira por todas partes –umm… ah! Ahí tas… -va al lavabo y agarra el celular –jeje, creo ke debería dejarte en un lugar más visible n.nU –mira la pantallita del cel –veamos… es de… huh?! Mmm… esto no me gusta nada… -sus ojos se notaron perdidos…

((((((más piratón XD esto es chafamex!!! nah! no es cierto XD))))))

En casa de Dark Shade y Tom…

-kyyaaa!!! Ya no lo va a invitar!!!! ToT

-y a ti ke te debe de importar su vida ¬¬ acaso el se ha metido en la tuya?

-nop… pero…

-pero nada, además sabes que Shadow no siempre promete lo ke dice… de seguro más tarde le invita

-creeré en tu palabra, porque nunca me mientes n.n

-oye, cambiando de tema… dime porque nunca nos hemos puesto los anillos de compromiso? O.o se supone ke ya estamos casados…

-lo mesmo me pregunto O.o bueno, hay ke ponérnoslos!!! –va por una cajita –aki tan!! –la abre –oye… nos volvemos a casar?? –con sonrisa y carita pícara

-o.o pero… si ya estamos…

-es ke quiero ke nuestros hijos sepan ke nos casamos un chorrotal de veces porke nos queremos mucho!!!!

-o.o hijos?! Estás embarazado?!?!?!?!?!

-y… si te digo ke sí…?? –le contesta con tono tímido

-ahí si me da el paro… o.o

-ke?!

-digo… ke de la emoción de paro!! –le contesta el ôkami a su ericito –pero dime, en verdad estás embarazado??

-ay claro ke no tontito… todavía no está en nuestros planes n.n

-pero… dime…

-si?

-con toda honestidad…

-ajá?

-tu… quisieras… t-t-te-ner… tener… hi-hi-hijos? –tartamudeó el lobo

-siéndote honesto… mi querido ôkami… la mera neta del planeta… pues… sip

-…

-si quisiera tener hijos… por lo menos uno, pero si es contigo… con todo gusto sería capaz de embazarme… -se empezó a sonrojar

El silencio invadió toda la casa…

Continuará…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((cofcofpiratacofcof XD))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Y hasta aki llega este cap!!!! ya les dije, ando corta de imaginación o.o (todo por leer fics "prohibidos" entre Iori y Kyo… (empieza a babear) y leer de otra categoría (ojos de cachorro)) espero sus reviews… umm, en el siguiente cap sabrán la razón del porke Sonic se quedó serio al leer el mensaje ke le llegó a su celular, sabrán algo más de Shade y Tom… umm… sabrán la razón del porke Shadow dijo ese "quizás" XD y algo más!!! Y haré lo posible por poner el siguiente cap más rápido, y tendré ke evitar mi lindo videojuego ToT pero es ke quiero jugar a KOF lo más ke pueda porke ya hace mucho ke no jugaba un KOF, ejem, me salí del tema, me dejan review, se me cuidan, si escriben fics, plizz!! Continúenlos porke les juro ke los leo y kiero sus continuaciones!!! Y además hace mucho ke no leo un fic de Sonic, bueno, un abrazo y adiós!!!!!! Las veo en el siguiente chapter!!!!


	10. Confesiones 2da parte

Y sigo viva!! O al menos eso creo ¬¬ tal y como dije en el cap anterior… ando corta de inspiración ToT pero bueno ke se puede esperar de una niña de tan solo 13 años??? XD mucho diría yo, espero sepan a ke me refiero, además de atreverme a escribir mi segundo lemon… jeje, bueno respecto al review de Sonadow-loves… no te desesperes ya verás ke Shadow lo invitará… bueno, al menos eso intentaré XD esta bien avanzaré a mi paso con los capis, pero es ke es verdad, la maldita inspiración me ha abandonado (cataritas de agua en sus ojos) snif y lo peor del caso snif es ke no se lo ke escribiré para ke ese lemon se de o.o bueno les dejo con el fic… y tal como dije en el cap anterior… aki sabrán porke Sonic se quedó como petrificado por el msj. Y ke significa ese "quizás" por parte de Shadow… bueno ahora si les dejo con el fic n.n

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Cap. 10: Confesiones… 2da. Parte o.o**

-gulp…

-bueno… -miró al lobo con una pequeña pena –ya deja de mirarme con esos ojos!!!

-o.o –salió de su trance –pues con cuales otros… no me los puedo quitar y ponerme otros ¬¬

-U¬¬

-bueno… si en esos casos estás dispuesto… -caminó hacia el erizo, se paró tras de el y le tomó por la cintura –porke no… -lo demás le susurró en la oreja

-O///O Tom!!!! –un gran, pero un GRAN rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas

-que? Que hice? –en tono inocente

-¬¬ como ke "que?"

Y esos dos siguieron con sus "asuntitos"…

……………………………

En algún lugar de la ciudad Cristal Azul… (Ahora si no se que lugar es o.o)

Un tipo con una chaqueta de color azul marino se detuvo frente a una casa… no era muy lujosa pero tampoco era pobre, era promedio, de dos pisos, de color verdegrisaseo con unos tonos de blanco, un auto, no muy moderno pero se notaba ke no era antiguo, se encontraba frente a la puerta blanca de la casa, y un barandal color negro hacia notar los límites frontales de la casa… el tipo abrió la puerta del barandal haciendo un poco de ruido ya ke al momento de abrirla todo el barandal se tambaleó, pasó a un lado del automóvil y con tan solo unos cuantos pasos quedó frente a la puerta blanca como la de un manicomio… giró el frío picaporte color bronce-oro y empujó la puerta hacia delante para poder adentrarse en aquella casa ke alguna vez llamó hogar…

-pensábamos que no te dignarías a pasar por esa puerta –le dijo una voz un poco ronca pero con un tono de autoridad sobre el chico

-además de que hace años que no venías… -dijo una voz dulce pero se notaba un poco… deteriorada

El chico que acaba de entrar en aquella casa de un aspecto un poco tétrico no pronunciaba palabra alguna, dejó su chaqueta en uno de los sofás y tomó asiento, pero mantenía la cabeza baja y su rostro sombrío y sus ojos esmeralda nublados, sin vida… el verlo en esa posición era como si esperara una buena tunda de reclamos, sermones e incluso de… golpes…

-y pensar que acudirías a nuestra "cita"… -dijo la voz ronca ke pertenecía a un erizo del color de la chaqueta del ojiverde y de ojos negros… negros como un abismo…

-aún te dignas a hacer acto de presencia después de tanto tiempo… -dijo la voz dulce que pertenecía a una eriza de color azul claro de ojos verde esmeralda

-… -el chico seguía sin pronunciar palabra, al parecer estaba esperando más regaños…

-mi querido niño… -se levantó la eriza del sofá en el que se encontraba y se acercó al ojiverde –ahh… como has crecido… -le acarició la mejilla… la cual recibiría una cachetada

En toda la casa lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de aquella bofetada… el ojiverde seguía sin articular palabra, ni siquiera un gemido por aquel golpe, y su mejilla empezó a tomar un tono rojo…

-muchacho ingrato!!! –le gritó y lo tomó por la barbilla obligándole a que le mirara –mira lo que has hecho de nosotros!!!!! No preocupamos por ti y ahora vives una vida como un rey!!!! Nos dejaste en la quiebra… -le soltó bruscamente la barbilla y le dio otra maquetada, esta vez en la otra mejilla

-… -no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, al parecer sabía que se merecía esas bofetadas…

-ay… Sonic, Sonic… -dijo el erizo de ojos negros acercándose al mencionado

-…

-lo tienes muy presente en tus pensamientos… verdad? –tomó al ojiverde por el brazo y lo alzó como a un muñeco –ahora nos pagarás todo lo que nos debes…

-…

-han pasado… que serán? Unos… bueno exactamente han pasado 8 años… desde que te atreviste a abandonarnos… -la eriza miró la oreja derecha del ojiverde –desde cuanto tienes esas perforaciones?!?!?! –en vez de tan solo tomarla la jaló como si se la quisiera arrancar…

-aahhh!! –no pudo evitar el grito ya que todavía andaba un poco adolorido desde aquel día que Shadow le quitó todos los aretes

-y pensar que te volveríamos a tomar como nuestro hijo… -le soltó el brazo y lo dejó caer al suelo

-… -solo se encontraba ahí, tirado como si no sirviera, como una basura… pero no hacía nada ya que estaba muy claro en sus pensamientos que el se merecía todo ese odio… esos reclamos, esos regaños, esos… golpes… tanto físicos como psicológicos… el sabía que se merecía todo ese odio por parte de sus padres después de lo que les hizo...

……………………………………

Las horas pasaban y el erizo bicolor ya había salido de su ducha poniéndose de ropa una camisa blanca, una gabardina negra (con varias bolsas (cuando digo varias… son más de lo normal o.o)), una pantalón estilo soldado y unas botas negras con argollas de plata también estilo soldado, y se disponía a mirar el techo (muy alto a decir por cierto) mientras su perrito jugaba con una de sus pelotitas de tenis (la cual traía un cascabel dentro, una de las pelotitas de mi perro es así n.n) y se le vino una idea, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Phantom traía su correa negra en si pequeño hocico…

-huh? –sintió como el perrito se sentaba en su regazo

Dejando la correa –groaff, groaff n.n

-está bien… daremos un paseo… -le sonrió a Phantom de la manera más sincera

Salieron a la naturaleza… ejem, perdón, a la ciudad… el día se empezó a nublar y al poco rato las personas habían dejado las calles solas, bueno, no tan solas pero si se veían un poco "deshabitadas"

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando así que Shadow se detuvo en una tienda para comprar un refresco… al poco tiempo las gotas empezaron a caer desde los grises cielos…

-perfecto… no sé porque no me traje la sombrilla…

Para su suerte, no traía sombrilla así que no tuvo más opción más que seguir caminando bajo esa lluvia, además si corría hacía su casa no le serviría de nada puesto que ya estaba en mayor parte empapado (con la ropa pegadita, pegadita… (baba o.o) mmm… XD) y así siguió su camino sin rumbo alguno…

La lluvia no paraba y el pobre perro parecía un trapo remojado…

-¬¬

-no me mires así… no tengo la culpa de que los pronósticos estuvieran errados ¬¬

-U-.-

Iba pasando por un callejón del cual vinieron unos quejidos… al parecer eran unos lamentos…

-¿? –se adentró al oscuro callejón -¡!!!!!!!

Tenía razones para sorprenderse… como es que había llegado a parar e ese callejón???

-jeje… -respondió con voz quebrada

-pero que haces aquí??!! Y en este estado… -se hincó enfrente

-una… lar-ga… his-to… ria…

-tenemos que sacarte de aquí… -lo tomó por los brazos y lo empezó a levantar

-ah!

-"esto no es nada bueno… se lo habrán hecho esos sin vergüenzas??" –pensaba mientras se disponía a ayudarle a caminar

Una vez dentro del departamento le sentó en la cama y fue por unas vendas, algodón y algo de alcohol… mientras Phantom se sacudía toda el agua de su pelaje pero al terminar se esponjó (jaja, ya me lo imagino todo infladito n.n)

-jajaja… -no pudo evitar reír el lesionado ante esa escena

-¬¬ -al parecer a Phantom le disgustó que se riera de el o.o

Sentándose a su lado y dejando los medicamentos en una pequeña mesita que tenía cercas –primero dime… que fue lo que te pasó…

-… -bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se notaron nublados

-ahh… no te puedo ayudar si no me dices que te ha ocurrido… -le puso su mano en el hombro

-es que… -las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia… -snif… es… snif… per-so… nal… -era lo único que le permitían pronunciar aquellas lágrimas…

-mmm… ya veo… -quitó su mano y miró el suelo

Silencio incómodo… bastante incómodo… para cualquiera, como te sentirías si a un amigo tuyo lo encuentras en pleno callejón, con heridas graves por todo su cuerpo, sangrando??? A cualquiera le dan ganas de partirle toda su "mouser" (o sea toda la madre) a quien se haya atrevido a hacerle esa barbaridad… o me equivoco? Pero Shadow no sería la excepción, no, no lo sería, estaba dispuesto a saber quien le había hecho esas heridas… bueno solo lo tenía en mente… puesto que no quería presionar al ojiverde…

-pero… se que… snif…… me… merez-co… esto… -llevó sus manos a su rostro tocando unas cuantas cortadas que tenía en éste –yo… yo… les… traicio-né… -cerró sus ojos fuertemente dejando escapar más lágrimas…

-… -solo le miraba atentamente… -"entonces… no fueron ellos los que le hicieron esto??"

-ya… no… sé… que hacer… -miró a Shadow –ya… no sé…!!!

-S-sonic…

-ya… ni siquiera… sé lo que… hago… aquí… -las lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas

-…

-ya… ni me… ni me merezco… su amor… -esconde su rostro entre sus manos –ya no… merezco… ser… su hi-jo… -rompió en un llanto bastante lamentador…

-"entonces… tiene… problemas con sus padres… pero como es posible que alguien tan alegre como el tenga ese tipo de relación con sus padres?" –sus pensamientos daban vueltas ante tal situación…

-… -phantom se había sentado en su regazo para poder animarlo –mmm… -le dedicó un sonrisa melancólica al pequeño cachorro –lo siento… hasta… a ti te… preocupé… -le acariciaba la cabeza al can

-…

-pero… es que… ya no sé…

-ó.ò –hasta a Phantom los ánimos se le iban de tan solo verlo en ese estado…

-ya… no debería… estar aquí…

-¿?

-de que me sirve estar aquí… si mis padres ya no me reconocen como su hijo??? De que me sirve???

-Sonic…

-ya para que sigo aquí!!!!!!! –y de nuevo las lágrimas hicieron su debut…

Algo extraño sucedió… parecía que el tiempo se congeló y esa escena parecería eterna… Sonic estaba entre los brazos de Shadow… un cálido abrazo era el de aquellos chicos… el ojiverde sentía una gran paz, una calidez que no sentía en años… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recibió un abrazo tan cálido de un ser querido? Ya no tenía memoria de eso… pero el sabía que algo más allá de un solo "querer" y una amistad estaba creciendo… si, exacto, era evidente que los dos sentían lo mismo… algo más fuerte crecía en su interior, en sus corazones…

Sonic se aferró el pecho del bicolor empapando un poco más su camisa blanca…

Y otro momento ocurrió… sus siluetas acercándose mostraban algo bastante evidente…

Shadow tomó al ojiverde por el mentón y le obligó a mirarle, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, la mirada del ojicarmín era bastante cálida, linda, reconfortante y sincera… mientras le del ojiverde se mostraba llorosa, inocente y confundida… se quedaron unos cuantos segundos hablándose con las miradas… hasta que Shadow dio el paso… se acercaba lentamente al rostro del inocente joven… hizo una pequeña pausa cuando ya estaban a solo unos milímetros y sus respiraciones chocaban entre si para susurrarle al chico "sonríe… hazlo por mi… además… el oscuro traje de la tristeza no te queda bien…" le dedicó una dulce sonrisa para después dirigir a sus labios a un cálido y tierno beso…

Continuará…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eso espero… XD bueno me he quedado con los nervios de punta o.o como que esto ha pasado muy rápido no creen?? Yo si lo creo, o sea, primero, se conocen cuando uno casi atropella al otro XD segundo, se encuentran por segunda vez de la misma forma o.o tercero, salen por un par de días y se hacen amigos, cuarto, uno encuentra al otro en un estado bastante deplorable y le lleva al depa, quinto, tienen una plática extraña sobre el causante de sus heridas y sexto después de tanto lloriqueo viene un abrazo, palabras de consolación (¬¬) y un beso… O.O por dios!!! En realidad estoy desesperada!!! Y fuera de foco un poco (no me extraña ¬¬) bueno les pido sus reviews díganme si aclaré sus dudad sobre el chapter anterior, etc., etc., se acepta todo tipo de comment: tomatazos, felicidades, odio, lágrimas, odio, odio, odio y más odio TE DETESTO TANTO!!!! Cartas de asesinamiento (no se si la palabra existe porke el Word me lo corrige, no me molestaría ke me mandaran a matar u.u) u cualquier otra cosa, sin más que escribir me despido les mando muchos saludos y espero estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones (porke yo no ¬¬ no he salido a ningún lugar y tampoco saldré a algún lugar ToT por desgracia mis papás no tiene vacaciones y mi sister y yo tenemos que quedarnos aki en la casa de vacaciones ToT) bye!!!


	11. Dolor

Perdón por la tardanza, pero no se me ocurría algo bueno para responder la pregunta de Sonadow-loves respecto a porke los traicionó… pero ya aki ta la respuesta, sabes, yo iba a poner ke sonic diera el primer paso, pero respecto a las circunstancias solo daban a parar a ke shadow se atreviera a invitar al ojiverde o diera el primer paso, así ke decidí ke diera el primer paso XD y los amigos de shadow resuelven sus "asuntos" XD deben andar bien divertidos jiji pero bueno, ya no hablemos sobre ellos, y les dejo con este capitulo de mi fic, y me tardé, lo sé, lo siento mucho por eso, pero hay cosas ke perturban mi pobre mente (no me refiero a esas cosas ¬¬) y mi pobre cerebro anda corto de inspiración, yo creo ke necesito salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero como aborrezco salir (soy antisociable, de vez en cuando) pues nunca libero ni liberaré mi mente de tantos pensamientos ke dan vueltas y vueltas por toda mi cabeza (hay días ke hasta he llegado a marearme XD) bueno… un pequeña advertencia (según yo) en el capitulo anterior empezó toda la melancolía y tristeza (lo recuerdan, no?) bueno, pues aki todo empezará a ser más fuerte, puesto ke la única forma para responder a la duda de porke los traicionó es contar todo el pasado de Sonic, así ke espero no me salga tan fuerte n.nU sin más advertencias… les dejo con este capítulo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap. 11: Dolor…**

El beso era tan cálido que pronto las lágrimas del inocente empezaban a cesar… dedicándose a saborear aquel beso cuanto le era posible…sus labios encajaban de una manera delicada, perfecta, sensible…

Unos pasos se acercaban en una velocidad promedio a una habitación, bueno a un departamento en especial… cuando estuvo frente aquella puerta entró a la habitación sin siquiera tocar…

-o.o??? –lo que estaba viendo le estaba sorprendiendo –ejem… -susurró para si mismo –cof, cof –mirando de reojo a los individuos con un poco de sonrojo –cof, cof, perdón…

No tardaron en separarse de aquel calido y tierno beso que tanto estaban disfrutando, sonrojándose hasta el máximo, parándose mirando hacia un lado cada uno…

-lo siento… creo que interrumpí… -mirando al chico ojiverde con una expresión pícara

-o////o! –el sonrojo se hizo más grande si acaso era posible… -etto… yo…

-… ¬///¬ -no articulaba palabra alguna, el ojicarmín realmente estaba avergonzado por el hecho de que lo hayan cachado en esa situación…

-me temo que si llegué en mal momento… -seguía mirando al ojiverde

-Tails… yo te… puedo explicar…

-nah, no hay nada que explicar, lo que vi es evidente… u.u

-¬///¬ yo… me voy… vamonos Phantom… -se dirigió hacia la puerta

-no… no te vayas, quédate, además traje comida para tres…

-para tres??? Porque para tres, si solo estaríamos tu y yo… -le preguntó el erizo azul al zorrito

-pues… se suponía que Knuckles vendría pero no pudo ya que tuvo otros asuntos que resolver en la Uni…

-oh, ya veo…

-así que quédate…… Shadow, verdad?

-eh? Etto… si…

-de acuerdo!!! A comer!!! –dijo el zorro con un gran ánimo dejando atrás lo ocurrido entre los dos erizos…

Sirvieron la mesa, y empezaron a "devorar" su comida cada uno (devorar, jaja XD) pero no en un silencio del todo, ya que cada quien contaba sus anécdotas unas graciosas, otras tristes, otras felices… cuando terminaron con su alimento se dispusieron a terminar con sus bebidas, siguiendo con las anécdotas, hasta Shadow contaba pero solo eran con Shade, Tom y Rouge, ya que no le gustaba mucho hablar de su vida propia… de repente al ojicarmín se le vino a la mente una pregunta que de seguro nunca tendría respuesta… "porque traicionó a sus padres?"…

-jajajaja… de verdad que ese fue un día bien raro para mi… -decía el zorro

-jajaja… si ya te imagino… -decía el erizo azul

-y tu que dices, Shadow? –le preguntó el zorro con lágrimas en los ojos por tanta risa

-eh?

-no me digas que no me estabas poniendo atención??? ¬¬#

-mmm… Tails, no te vayas a enojar con él, de seguro está pensando en todos lo negocios que tiene que atender n.nU

-si quizás tengas razón… pero no me gusta que no me pongan atención ¬¬#

-no es por eso…

-huh?

-es que… hay una pregunta que no me deja en paz…

-umm… -el erizo azul sabía a que pregunta se refería así que se levantó y tomó un toalla de un pequeño buró que tenía al lado de la cama –me voy a dar una ducha n.n –entró en el baño

-a ver… déjame ver si entiendo… me ignoraste por una simple preguntita??

-no es simple, es sobre…

-si lo sé, sobre la traición de Sonic a sus padres, no es así?

-huh? Pues si, efectivamente

-bueno… te lo contaré todo… así que prepárate, que será algo largo… bueno eso creo jeje

-ok… U¬¬

-bueno… cuando Sonic nació todo les cambió a sus padres, y Sonic como todo niño, recibía todo el amor de sus padres, todo era perfecto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se metió en la bañera y abrió la llave, más sin embargo no se había quitado la ropa, lo único que se había quitado eran sus zapatos, se sentó y esperaba que a que la tina se llenara para poder empapar sus ropas y junto con estas su lastimado cuerpo… no tardó mucho para volver a derramar lágrimas… algo le dolía y mucho…

_FLASH BACK_

_Su vida era feliz al lado de sus padres… recibiendo la educación necesaria…_

_-estás muy feliz… te pasó algo bueno? –la preguntó la mujer que le acompañaba_

_-por supuesto mami!!_

_-y que pasó?_

_-conocí a un niño, muy amable… sabes? Me llevé bien con el, y ahora somos amigos n.n_

_-oh, ya veo, y cual es el nombre del pequeño? –le preguntó su madre, feliz porque su hijo tenía un nuevo amiguito_

_-Miles… Miles Prower… si no mal recuerdo… jeje_

_-Miles… es un lindo nombre n.n y dime como se comportaba contigo?_

_-pues muy amable, aunque un poco tímido al principio…_

_-entonces… se parece a… ti –alzó al pequeño erizo por los aires haciéndole el clásico "avioncito"_

_-Mami!!!! Wooaaahhh!!! Yupi!!! –alzó los brazos para un lado cada uno sintiendo el aire en su pequeño rostro…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sonic… pronto recibiría la noticia de que tendría un hermanito, cuando el tenía 7 años su madre quedó embarazada por segunda vez… y la idea le agradó mucho a Sonic…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_FLASH BACK_

_-Sonic… me dijiste que quería un hermanito, no es así? –le preguntó su madre desde el sofá grande_

_-eh? Si… por? –ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido ante la pregunta de su madre_

_-pues, te tenemos un notición!! –le dijo su padre bien emocionado_

_-Jules! No seas exagerado –le da un zape_

_-ouu… con que me lo dijeras era suficiente no era necesario darme un zape –se sobaba_

_-que notición mami!!! Que notición!!! Eehhh??? –el pequeño saltaba muy emocionado ya que adoraba las sorpresas_

_-pues… _

_-si??_

_-tendrás…_

_-si??_

_-un…_

_-ajá??_

_-¬¬ no hagas eso, me pones nerviosa n.nU_

_-oops, jeje, perdón mami n.nU_

_-pues… tendrás un…_

_-hermano!!!! –gritó su padre detrás de su madre_

_-en serio??? Yupi!!!!!!! Que bien!!! –ahora saltaba más que la última vez_

_-n.n no es lindo cuando se emociona??_

_-bastante lindo, sigo diciendo se parece más a ti –dijo Jules_

_-eh? A mi?? Pero si se parece a ti –le contestó su esposa_

_-y cuando estará aquí???_

_-eh? Pues… en unos cuantos meses… tendrás que esperar… -le contestó su madre_

_-mmm… -se acercó a su madre y miró su vientre, el cual seguía igual –y porque…_

_-eh? Ah… es que los primeros días no crece, ya un poco después se nota el cambio…_

_-ohh…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aunque todo parecía marchar bien, pronto algo pasaría y acabaría con esa felicidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_FLASH BACK_

_Iban rumbo al hospital para hacer unas pruebas de cómo iba el bebé y si era posible descubrir el sexo del pequeño…_

_-mami… es que acaso mi hermanito no está bien? –preguntó el inocente niño desde el asiento de atrás_

_-no… no es que no esté bien, sino que queremos comprobar que aún está bien n.n –le contestó_

_-oh… de acuerdo! –sonrió muy efusivamente_

_-sabes…? Te comportas como si fueras el padre… ¬¬# -mira a su esposo_

_-O.ó dices que no soy un buen padre?? Para tu información yo soy el causante de que ese niño esté ahí –apunta el vientre (ya crecido) de su esposa, sin quitar la vista del frente –todo porque…_

_-shhhh!!! –le da un zape –no digas esas cosas!!! Sabes que Sonic está muy chico todavía como para saber sobre "esas" cosas ¬¬_

_-ok, ok, perdón u.u_

_-n.n –el niño se divertía por la forma en que platicaban sus papás_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-todo terminaría en ese instante… Sonic ya no estaba en aquel hermoso mundo… no, ya no lo estaba… ya que… -el zorrito seguía platicándole, aunque con un poco de dolor en su mirada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Porque la vida fue así con el?? No lo sabía y seguía sin poder comprenderlo… es que acaso su vida así estaba destinada?? A sufrir desde muy pequeño??? A perderlo todo???

Seguía esperando que la tina se llenara hasta el tope, aún con la ropa puesta, no le importaba mojar su ropa, después de todo, ya nada importaba, lo que más había temido le había pasado… sus padres le olvidaron, le rechazaron y le odiaron, sabía que lo merecía, pero no le gustaba… Aún sus recuerdos le perturbaban, desde aquel accidente nada fue igual… nada…

_FLASH BACK_

_Aún seguían dirigiéndose al hospital…_

_El semáforo estaba en verde para ellos así que siguieron avanzando… pero…_

_-cuanto falta??? Eh, mami? –preguntó impaciente el infante desde atrás_

_-no mucho, ya casi llegamos… -le dedicó un sonrisa a su hijo y miró por su ventana… -que?! Frena!! Frena!!! –zarandeaba a su esposo para que le hiciera caso_

_-que?! Pero porque?!_

_-frena!!! Solo hazlo!!! –miró nuevamente por el cristal…_

_Un carro se dirigía hacia ellos a una velocidad impresionante aunque la luz roja estuviera para el… todo fue tan rápido que apenas si Jules pudo reaccionar pero fue inútil… el choque ocurrió y el impacto más duro lo recibió Bernadette…_

_Jules bajó del auto para ver que daños había tenido el auto y para hablar "seriamente" con el idiota que le chocó… Sonic se levantó como pudo, ya que donde viajaba también recibió parte del golpe… mientras que su madre se encontraba inconciente…_

_-mami…? –se acercó al asiento que su madre ocupaba –mami?? –la movió un poco_

_-huh… -miró a su niño preocupado –estoy bien… tu lo estás?_

_-si… solo un pequeño raspón n.n_

_-me alegro que estés bien…_

_Todo seguía bien, pero…_

_-ah! –sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre_

_-mami?_

_-ahhh!!! –abrió la puerta como le fue posible _(recordemos que el lado derecho (donde está Bernadette) fue el impactado, así que la puerta quedó achatada (y bastante, parecía chicharrón XD) y también bastante dura como para poder abrirse) _bajó del auto para poder tomar un poco de aire, pero al instante en que salió cayó al suelo…_

_-mami? Estás bien? –se bajó para poder ver como se encontraba su madre_

_-aahhhh!!! –miró hacía el piso, exactamente a su entrepierna… -no… puede… ser… -miró con susto lo que se encontraba en el suelo… -no… -estaba sangrando…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-era evidente… la madre de Sonic abortó, el golpe fue tan duro que le llegó a golpear parte de su cadera y costillas, aunque ella no lo sintió las cosas empeoraban dentro… bueno, poco después de que el padre de Sonic se enterara llamó una ambulancia para que la llevaran al hospital… se quedaron a esperar a ver que les decía el doctor sobre el estado de Bernadette… Sonic se quedó serio y no preguntó nada, el sabía que no era bueno, y su padre no le diría palabra alguna, así que no tuvo opción más que callar… pasó una semana para que fueran a visitar a la madre de Sonic en el hospital, ya que el doctor les pidió que la dejaran reposar y el les avisaría cuando era posible llevarla a casa… cuando llegaron Sonic se volvió a quedar en la sala de espera y su padre fue quien entró, a la media hora salieron del cuarto, y se dirigieron al auto ya que les habían pagado los daños, llegaron a casa y nadie articuló palabra, la pareja se quedó en la sala y Sonic se fue a su cuarto… se encerró y se fue a un pequeño rincón a llorar, el sabía lo que pasaba, el había perdido a su hermanito y su madre a su segundo hijo… y los días empeoraron… desde aquel día Sonic se volvió más frío y ya casi no iba a la escuela, lo máximo que se le veía eran 2 veces a la semana, incluso solo una, y rara vez no asistía… y así pasaron los días… Cada vez que le veía en la escuela llegaba con más heridas… moretones, cortadas y rasguños, en sus piernas, brazos, cuello y en su rostro… nunca me decía que le pasaba exactamente, siempre me mentía diciéndome que se resbalaba, se golpeaba o hasta incluso me decía que se había cortado con el cuchillo, y así pasaron los años… Sonic cada vez tenía más heridas en su cuerpo, y faltaba mucho a clases, y cuando asistía su padre le sacaba de clases poniendo el pretexto que necesitaba llevarlo con el doctor… Y pronto algo peor le pasaría, al parecer al destino no le bastaba con haberle hecho perder a su hermano y con lastimarle cada día su cuerpo por medio de sus padres… cuando Sonic ya tenía sus 10 años, su madre solo tejía y tejía, en el sofá grande de la sala y le dejaba la comida en la mesa, pero Sonic no salía de su cuarto… a su madre eso le disgustaba, ¿Qué acaso su comida no sabía bien? ¿Qué acaso ya no tenía aprecio por lo que hacía por el? Llegó al borde de la locura y empezó a arrojar los platos de comida a las paredes, a las puertas, a las ventanas y al suelo, quebrando los platos y ensuciando todo lugar… cuando se calmó recogió los pedazos de los platos, y Sonic salió de su cuarto… su madre no le tomó importancia y siguió recogiendo, Sonic se dirigía al patio, cuando algo le detuvo… su madre le había tomado del brazo, y le arrojó hacia la pared obligándolo a caer, le acorraló y le empezó a regañar… hasta que le causó una herida… le había lastimado el ojo derecho… ya que traía el pedazo de un plato (el cual era bastante filoso) en su mano y accidentalmente le cortó…

-que?! Eso quiere decir… que…

Asintió con la cabeza –efectivamente, Sonic es tuerto, aunque no se le note, lo es…

-mmm…

-bueno desde aquel día Sonic dejó de asistir definitivamente a la escuela, no le vi sino hasta el año siguiente… me enteré de su accidente, le pregunté y aún así me dijo una mentira, le dije a mis padres sobre la situación de Sonic y quisieron ir a ver que ocurría, así que le hicimos una visita, pero fue en vano, nadie salió, al día siguiente en la escuela Sonic traía vendado el brazo izquierdo, y ahora si, sabía que todo lo que Sonic me decía sobre sus accidentes era mentira, y les dije a mis padres para que le avisaran a las autoridades, pero no ayudaron ya que Jules les había dicho que no se metieran en sus asuntos, que todo en su familia estaba bien… Sonic me contó que desde aquel día que tuvo el "accidente" en su ojo, sabía que tarde o temprano su vida terminaría ahí, que sus padres le llegarían a matar por tanto maltrato, así que decidió irse de casa, y sus padres empezaron toda la búsqueda, se quedó a vivir en casa de Knuckles mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos, no supe nada de Sonic durante 7 años y medio… hasta que le vi junto con Knuckles un día…

-pero exactamente, porque dice que traicionó sus padres?

-sabes, eso es algo que aún no tengo muy claro, además es una loca idea de sus padres y de él, el hecho de que una familia llegué al borde y se destruya causa que cada integrante de la familia termine con sus propias aclaraciones sobre la razón del porque se destruyó, y así, llevándolos a una locura total, al menos Sonic todavía tiene algo de cordura…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tina llegaba al borde por no cerraba la llave… su cuerpo ya estaba mojado, y se sentía relajado, pero pronto sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón y en su vientre… al parecer ya sentía lo que su madre cuando estaba perdiendo al bebé… pero porque le dolía el corazón?? Era algo que solo el sabía… que acaso no era lógico? Le dolía el corazón por tanto sufrimiento… el destino fue cruel con el, le robo todo… le quitó el amor de sus padres, le quitó a su hermanito, le quitó la vista (bueno… saben a que me refiero) y no tardaría en quitarle a sus amigos… pero… incluso un día casi lo logró… casi le quita a Knuckles, ya que le protegió… ya no sabía que hacer… para seguir con vida?? Tarde o temprano el destino le quitaría algo más… quizás… hasta se atrevería a quitarle al amor de su vida… pronto le quitaría a Tails, a Knuckles, a Amy, a Espio, a Vector, a Charmy… y también a Shadow… no, el no quería eso… no quería perder a su amor… no, no lo quería perder… no quería… La tina ya se estaba chorreando por el exceso de agua… Sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar…

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ToT aun sigo llorando, la neta el pasado de Sonic fue bien doloroso, me hubiera gustado evitarme escribir todo esto, se que me salió largo, pero valió la pena, ahora saben el pasado de Sonic, me tardé para entregar este capitulo porque se me dificultaba escribirlo (lo sé soy una gallina) y además me daba cosa que mis papás se enteraran sobre lo que estaba escribiendo jeje, bueno espero sus reviews, no me hago responsable de futuros traumas por el duro pasado de Sonic XD, me despido porque me tengo que ir a dormir, aunque todavía es muy temprano, saludos, se cuidan!!!


	12. Pensamientos 1ra parte

Por fin!!!! Mi cerebro procesa ideas!!! Ya era hora, ya me sentía vieja XDD aunke me dediqué a escribir otros fics… pero weno, eso no tiene importancia por el momento!!! XD aki les traigo el capi 12!!! Siii!!! No tengo mucho que decir :S ya que en mi cabeza solo está una cosa: FMA XDDD es ke que quedé traumada o.o y apenas mi carahuate, digo, mi cacahuate… NO! mi cerebro!!! Si eso, mi cerebro (es ke lo siento del tamaño de un cacahuate U¬¬ por eso le digo así) pudo trabajar y como ahora traigo tarea de Física (que horror!!! Física me produce sueño) ahora… que más? Que más? Ah! Ya me acordé… les dejo con el fic!!!! XDDD

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Cap. 12: Pensamientos… 1ra. parte**

Se dedicaba a mirar hacia la nada por una de las ventanas que tenía su departamento, su mente no podía pensar en nada más que… sus pensamientos… Llevaba días así y no sabía cuantos… no había asistido a clases y no había salido, aunque la verdad… le importaba poco lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando Tails le visitaba apenas, muy apenas si le hacía caso, sus bellas orbes esmeraldas se mostraban dilatadas e inexpresivas, ya no tenían la luz de siempre…

Y Shadow? Bah, ya ni siquiera le recordaba, cada vez que le pronunciaban ese nombre no se inmutaba en lo absoluto… ese nombre le sonaba, pero no recordaba…

Sus heridas aún seguían abiertas, bueno, la mayoría de ellas, y para ello debía untarse el ungüento que el doctor le había recetado, pero nunca se lo aplicó… también le ardían, pero por lo visto tampoco eso le sacaba de su trance… Sonic parecía un muñeco, un muñeco completamente estático, y muy pocas veces sonreía, pero cada vez que lo hacía parecía, digámoslo así, un pequeño niño en pleno crecimiento, por ejemplo… cada vez que veía una mariposa pasar y entrar por la ventana y después hacer una pequeña danza la mira como si fuese algo extraño… Suspiraba y suspiraba, y rara vez pronunciaba alguna palabra, y cuando lo hacia, pronunciaba cosas que eran extrañas (osease que el no diría) incluso cosas incoherentes…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Unos ojos carmín miraban fijamente la puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros frente de si, y por la escena que se veía el dueño de aquellos ojos rojizos intentaba buscar un tipo de respuesta, si, exacto, estaba interrogando a la puerta con su mirada, y eso a el le sorprendía, se sentía como un idiota…

Suspiró resignadamente y después se escuchó un tipo "toc" resultado de un golpe en el escritorio, ya que se dejó caer sin la más mínima importancia en el duro escritorio, aunque no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño "auch" junto con unas lagrimitas…

-me pregunto… podré… -se vio interrumpido por un TOC, TOC, TOC –adelante… -dijo sin ánimos y sin levantar la cara

-Shads!!!!!! –resonó por toda la gran oficina

-"por que no me tiré por los ventanales??? Aún puedo hacerlo…" –pensaba el pobre empresario

-que onda… -saludó el segundo individuo y recibió como respuesta una movida de mano del bicolor

-pero que aguado estás, Shadow… nunca te vi en un estado tan deplorable… -expresó el otro bicolor (recordemos: Shade es negro-blanco… o al menos eso recuerdo -.-)

-anímate carnal… te traemos un notición… -exclamó el lobo

-ajá… dime… -contestó el ojicarmín aún con la vista abajo y con un tono de voz "aburrido"

Aclaró su garganta y miró para todos lados como para verificar que nadie, absolutamente nada ni nadie le escucharan más que ellos y sin más… -estoy embarazado n.n

El empresario abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y levantó la mirada hacia su "hermanito" el cual le sonreía de la manera más linda que solía hacerlo, miró a Tom levantando una ceja…

-etto .///. –estaba de lo más sonrojado, y eso mostraba, que era verdad lo que el más chico de los tres había dicho

-… -parpadeaba varias veces sin decir palabra alguna

-y… dime… que te parece Shadow? n///n –preguntó el "jovencito"

-……… que decir……… felicidades

-enserio? –insertar ojos de borrego regañado XD

-u.u sip

-ohhh!!! Hermanito!!! –lo abraza –pensé que me regañarías… o que te enojarías con Tom…

-conmigo?

-por que pensaste eso?

-pues… porque a lo mejor dirías que aún soy joven como para tener relaciones –choca sus dedos entre sí –y que quizás a la primera me quedaría embarazado, y nos regañarías por no usar protección… y tu sabes… -se ponía un poco rojo –pues eso…

-o///o si, ya entendí ¬///¬ -suspiró –pero que se puede hacer –se encogió de hombros –y díganme… le van a hacer Baby Shower?? –preguntó algo divertido

-Baby Shower?! –preguntó al unísono la pareja

-si, que no le van a dar la bienvenida a ese pequeño? –tocó el vientre de Shade sonriendo muy sinceramente

Insertar de nuevo ojos de borrego regañado XD –ohhh!!! Shads!!! Realmente estás de acuerdo?? –preguntó

-que acaso no parece? Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo… además, soy su tío, o bueno, su padrino –le contestó

-ohhh!!! –más ojos de borrego regañado (XD O.o)

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Recogía sus libros y los guardaba en su maletín, y se despedía de sus compañeros. Salió de su salón y se dirigió al estacionamiento para abordar su auto y regresar a su casa, no andaba muy animado, ya que… su muy querido amigo había faltado de nuevo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día el regresaría a clase…

Ya estaba frente a su casa y ya estaba por abrir la puerta pero una idea vagó por su mente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces encendió el auto y arrancó. La verdad no tenía la más mínima idea de porque estaba haciendo eso, pero sabía que al menos le ayudaría a relajarse un poco. Durante todo el camino se dedicó a pensar, en sus tareas, sus excusas, sus cosas… claro que no!!! Estaba pensando en Sonic, cada día estaba peor, hasta parecía un invalido… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al divisar aquella gran mansión que estaba buscando, por lo visto se le grabó muy bien la dirección.

Sin más bajó de su auto y se dirigió a la entrada de la inmensa mansión. Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta y tocó un par de veces, al poco rato se abrió y una sirvienta le atendió…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

En la sala de la mansión…

-señor Shadow, le buscan… -dijo la sirvienta

-quien…?

-yo –le contestó un zorro naranja de ojos azules

-Tails? –miró a la sirvienta y le hizo una seña de que podía retirarse –que sorpresa verte por aquí, y a que vienes? –le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento

-Shadow… necesito que me digas algo… -el erizo levantó un poco las orejas al momento en que escuchó ese "algo" –es sobre… sobre Sonic… -el ojicarmín abrió los ojos de golpe, bajó la cabeza y una sombra cubrió sus ojos

-que?! de Sonic?! –inquirió Shade –Shadow…

-…

-Shadow… tú sabes porque está así, no es cierto?

-…

Continuará…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Terminé!!! XD se que me dirán: "y la fiesta?" "y esto que?!" o "porque esto está así?!" pues… no les digo!!! XD prefiero que se den cuenta ustedes mismos n.n ya entenderán a que viene este chapter "retorcido" me salió algo corto, no? pero que querían? Ando traumada con FMA y con la estúpida tarea que ya no se ni donde vivo ni como me llamo XD no es pa' tanto, pero más o menos XD no tengo mucho decir, ya que ando sin imaginación XD y tengo pensado hacer más fics, así que solo puedo pensar en ellos, creo que me di un buen "break" ya era hora!! Me sentía sofocada por tanto pensamiento o.o bueno, ahora si, aquí termina mi comment, espero sus reviews, ya les dije, dejaré que ustedes se den cuenta de la razón del porque este cap está medio raro… así que… me despido, se portan bien, no hagan travesuras y cuídense!!! BYE!!!!


	13. Hozpitalizado ooU

Hola de nuevo!!! Saben? En verdad cada vez ke dejo de escribir me siento vieja (no me pregunten porke, solo sé ke así me siento o.oU) (suspirotote XD) es ke traigo hueva -.- y ando medio desanimada, pero aki ando con el nuevo capi de mi fic!!! Creo ke falta este capi y en el sig. Ya habrá lemon, no estoy segura, eso creo… respecto a tu pregunta sonadow-loves… FMA es un anime solo ke con iniciales n.n su nombre es: FullMetal Alchemist n.n eso es FMA n.n… ohhh Edward!!! Alphonse!!! Mustang!!! Ejem… o.oU me emociono, me emociono… jejeje n.nU bueno les dejo con el fic, a ver si le entienden, si no le entienden a la manera en ke estoy escribiendo el fic les diré en las notas finales… (a ver si no se me olvida n.nU (con este cerebro de pollo ¬¬#)) bueno, ejem, hora si, con el fic!!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Cap. 13: Hospitalizado… o.oU**

-me da miedo…

-¬¬ sonic, no es la primera vez que vienes a parar a un hospital y dices que te da miedo?

-pero es que me aterran los hospitales!!! –con cara suplicante –ese olor!!! Los pacientes!!! Los doctores!!! Las jeringas!!! Y ese maldito color blanco!!!! Esto parece un manicomio!!!! –se jalaba las púas hasta el punto de arrancárselas

-o.oU pero que exagerado eres… ¬¬ -le dio como respuesta el zorro que era su acompañante

-Tails… si estuvieras en mi lugar… pensarías igual que como yo lo hago… u.u

-¬¬U

-XD

-bueno, cambiando de tema… no te ha venido a visitar Shadow? –dijo asomándose hacia el pasillo

-mmm… nop, no le he visto desde ayer… -bajó un poco la cabeza

-ohh ya veo…

-eh? O.o? tu sabes algo que yo no… verdad?

-que?! No como crees!! –una pequeña gotita bajó por su sien

-¬¬ bueno, si tu lo dices –se encogió de hombros –cuando me darán de alta?

-humm… creo ke en unas cuantas horas más…

-no soportaré ni un minuto más estando rodeado por estas paredes blancas!!!!

-ya cálmate!!! O tendré que ponerte un tranquilizante…

-no puedes hacer eso!!

-oh, claro que puedo…

-claro que no!! no sin el consentimiento del doctor!!

-pues exactamente por eso si puedo… el me dijo que si te ponías histórico… digo, histérico que te inyectara un tranquilizante…

-me callo O.OU

-XD

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras… en la entrada del hospital…

-Shadow!! Tenemos que visitarle para ver su estado y para que le des la invitación!!!

-estás loco!!! Yo no le daré esa cosa!!! Además ya le visité!!!

-me importa un pepino que ya le hayas visitado o no, lo que quiero es que le des esa invitación!!!!!

-Tom, help me!!! –exigía el pobre empresario al lobo

-oye, a mi no me mires… cuando Shade se aferra a algo…

-lo sé, lo sé… ya no lo deja hasta que lo logra… -.-

-vamos Shadow!!! Suéltate de la puerta!!!! –alaba al erizo de la cintura

-ya te dije que no voy a ir!!! Tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo!!! Tengo una empresa que manejar!!!

-ya te dije que me importa poco tu vida personal o económica!!! Lo que quiero es que le entregues eso a Sonic!!!

-que no!!! oye ¬¬ es la primera vez que me dices eso…

-a si?

-si

-oops, bueno, que importa XD

-ash, ya vamos a entrar si o no? –ya se estaba desesperando el lobo

-pues vamos a entrar!!! Solo que este erizo no se deja!!!

-ya te dije que tengo una empresa que manejar!!!

-ni que tuviera volante!!!!

-que?! Oye!!! –sin querer se soltó un poco del agarre que mantenía en la puerta…

-hurra!!! Si!! Yo gané!!! Ahora, vamos!!! –se lo llevó arrastrando del cuello del saco

-"odio cuando esto pasa…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De vuelta a la habitación del erizo azul…

-te juro que si ese inche doctor no me da de alta en este mismo instante… me golpearé la cabeza en esa maldita pared!! –apuntaba a la pared que se encontraba frente a si

-y a quien le va a importar que te golpees la cabeza?

-¬¬# de acuerdo… golpearé la cabeza del doctor con cada objeto que se me ponga enfrente!!!

-o.o! gulp… tonces será mejor que se apure…

-si, será mejor que haga eso…

Unas cuantas voces y pasos se escuchaban a los alrededores de la habitación del azulito…

-vaya, creo que si me escuchó…

-si, tienes razón…

Y oh, vaya sorpresa!!!

-ke onda!!!! –saludó un erizo de franjas blancas con una gran sonrisa

-o.o?

-ke pex… -saludó un segundo sujeto al lado del erizo

-o.o???

-…

-O.o??????????

-Shadow… saluda!! –lo levantó a fuerzas (pero no olviden que lo traía agarrado del cuello del saco… y eso provocó que lo asfixiara)

-… Sh… -no podía pronunciar palabra alguna… a causa del agarre

-pues no que muy de la alta sociedad?? Ontan tus modales?!?!?! –le gritó a la cara el oji-violeta –eh?! –se dio cuenta de que el pobre ya estaba con la cara ensombrecida y los ojos de crucecita (XDD) –Shadow??

-wuuaaa!!! –gritó el zorro del susto

-o.o –o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

30 minutos después…

-ohh cuanto lo siento Shads… T.T –lloraba el pobre oji-violeta

-ya lo estabas matando Shade… -le dijo el zorrito

-menos mal que no pasó a mayores… u.u –dijo el lobo

-en verdad… lo siento tanto Shads… T.T T.T T.T

-¬¬#

-lo siento!!! T.T T.T T.T

-¬¬#

-perdón!!! T.T

-¬¬#

-T.T

-¬¬#

-porque no dices nada?!?!?!?! –le zarandeó de la manera más brusca en que se pueda zarandear a alguien o.o

15 minutos después…

-perdón!!!! T.T

-¬¬#

-tiene suerte de que el joven Voltyre sea muy resistente… -le dijo el doctor al pobre y nervioso erizo

-si… T.T

-¬¬#

-bueno… aprovechando que estoy en la habitación del joven Hedgehog… -miró el erizo –ya puede retirarse… ya está dado de alta…

-eh?! enserio?! –el doctor asintió –siiii!!! Por fin!!! Libertad!!!!

-ay no exageres Sonic…

-veo que ya no me necesitan más… así que me retiro a mis actividades… que pasen un buen día jóvenes… -y se retiró de la habitación

-aahhh… ú.ù bueno, el momento de tensión ya pasó!!! Y díganme… a que vinieron??

-eh?! ah! Es que Shads necesita…

-entregarle algo a…

-mi abuela u.ú

-si!! A su abue… que?! –le da un zape –Shads!!! No mientas!!

-auch!!! Oye ya deja de pegarme!!!

-si, será mejor que le dejes de golpear o le destruirás las pocas neuronas que le quedan con vida… porque la mayoría están pasando por un sobre calentamiento excesivo de fantasías sexuales… -contestó el lobo

-si eso… que?! –se puso como tomate –quién chingado dice que tengo fantasías sexuales??!?!!!! –le gritó con mucha euforia

-ves? Si no fuese cierto no te estarías enojando… -siguió el lobo

-Shads cálmate… recuerda que el estrés es malo pa' tu salud…

-ya te dije que tú eres dañino para mi salud… ¬¬#

-OoO habló!!!!

-UUUU¬¬

-XDDDD

-bueno, el caso es que Shadow necesita hablar algo con Sonic sobre algo importante… -confesó el lobo!!

-ohhh

-eh?! co-co-conmigo??? O.o?

-yep!!!

-.///.

-XDDD bueno te dejamos!!! Nah, sabes… es que va a haber una fiesta hoy, donde no puedes entrar a menos que vayas en pareja… y como Shads ta solito…

-quieres que yo lo acompañe??

-yep!!!!

-pero… y que pasará con mis heridas??

-nah, de eso no hay problema, el doctor me dijo que te había aplicado un sedante pa'l dolor y que el dolor se te calmaría por un par de días… y que después de esos días debías aplicarte el ungüento que te recetó –le contestó el zorrito

-eso significa… o///o

-wiiii!!! Que si vas a poder ir!!! –gritó animoso el oji-violeta

-¬///¬

-siiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!

-etto… .///.

-n.nU

-"dentro de unas horas me pegaré un balazo…" –pensaba el ojicarmín en sus dentros

-"gulp… esto parece una cita… y siento que no terminará nada bien… o///o" –pensaba el ojiverde con gran pena…

-"ahhh por fin se le hará estar junto a Shadow n.n" –pensaba el zorrito

-"pobre Shadow… siempre está Shade para fregarle su infeliz vida… u.u" –pensaba el lobo

-"por fin!!!! Podré morir (perdón por la palabra, pero es que me encanta desde la primera vez que la escuché n.n) putamente feliz!!!! n.n" –pensaba el erizo oji-violeta muuuuy feliz

Continuará…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

XDDDDDDD ya terminé este chapter!!!! Siiiii!!! La party ya viene, creo ke ya sé cuando vendrá su adorado lemon, mis lectoras n.n, si!!! Entonces va así: el siguiente chapter será de toda la parrandota que se armará en la despedida de soltero del compadre de Shade y en el que sigue será… XDDD ustedes ya saben…

Ah! y con respecto a los capis… es ke como ke me adelanto en la historia y de repente pongo hechos anteriores… pero solo por esta vez… son como unos Flash Backs largos n.n, me entendieron? Si, si, ke bien, y si no, pues yo tampoco XDDD, y con respecto a la palabra ke me encantó, claro que no ando divulgándola como se me pegue mi regalada gana, claro ke no!!! mis padres me mutilan si ando diciendo malasrazones n.nU y supongo ke sería todo… este chapter me salió muy animado!! Es que ando de buenas!!!!! Así que… me despido!!! Se cuidan!!!! Chao!!!


	14. Pachanga!

Qué onda!!! Aki con el chapter 14!! No hay mucho que decir, solo que disfruten esta pachanga!! (Nota: este capitulo es solo de relleno XD mentira!!)

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

**Capitulo 14: Pachanga XD**

-etto… Tails, y si mejor me quedo reposando??

-¬¬ vamos no seas gallina Sonic, además, por fin se te hará realidad tu mejor sueño!!!

-ah si?

-yep

-cual??

-jeje… -cara pícara –una cita nocturna con Shadow-san –respondió el zorrito

-O.O!!! que?! Tas loco Tails!!

-yop? Ah no, tu eres el loco aquí… pero loco de amor!!!

-Tails ò.ó!!!

-ya pues… delicadito ¬¬

-loquito ¬¬

-imbecilito ¬¬

-estupidito ¬¬

-huerfanito ¬¬

-o.o -5 min. Después reaccionó –T.T no me lo recuerdes… eso es algo bien feo!!!

-jeje n.nU se me salió

-¬¬U

-XDDD

-------------------------------------------

En otro lado de Cristal Azul…

-vaya, vaya… nunca le vi tan nervioso, mister perfección

-¬¬ cállate

-XDDD

-porque no le dejas en paz ya??

-porque quiero disfrutar de su crisis!!!!! –risa macabra (toda pirata a decir por cierto XD)

-u.ú# "si no se calla le lanzaré lo primero que vea a mi alcance" –pensaba con furia el erizo ojicarmín

-por dios…

-XDDD

-ya estuvo bueno!!! –agarró un jarrón de un estante y lo lanzó a la cara del erizo oji-violeta –deja de burlarte de mi crisis!!!

-… -miró a su novio inconciente en el suelo para después mirar los trozos del jarrón –O.O Shadow!! Ese jarrón costaba 6, 000,000,000 dólares!!!

-¬¬ y? puedo comprar otro, además era de mi odioso tío ù.ú

-¬¬Uu pues cuanta ira le tenías a tu tío?

-la suficiente… como no te imaginas…

-O.O gulp… n.nU

-u.u –siguió mirando sus vestuarios en su armario

-------------------------------------------

Horas más tarde…

-ay que nervios!!! –caminaba por todas partes del departamento

-ya cálmate, no te harán nada bien los nervios… te vas a quedar calvo… -mira a su compañero –eh?! o.oUu! –ve a su compañero con muchos espasmos por todo el cuerpo –por dios… tan nervioso estás??

-ps ke no ves ò.óUu???

-ya ta weno, no hay razón para ke te enojes ¬¬Uu

En eso el claxon de un auto suena por todo el edificio alarmando a nuestros compañeros y causando más espasmos a cierto tipito azul (¬¬Uu no me canso de hacerlo sufrir). Pero como el tipito azul se congeló al momento en ke escuchó ese sonido el tipito naranja lo tuvo ke cargar hasta la salida…

-Hii!! Tails-kun!!! –saludó un erizo de franjas blancas

-je, hola Shade

-bueno, nos vamos??

-sip, Sonic, nos vamos…

-etto… o///o ok…

-O.o?

-n.nU ah! casi lo olvido! Tendremos que ir a recoger a una amiga, pues no pudo venir hasta el departamento de Sonic

-eh? ok, no hay problema, verdad Shadow?

-…

-humm… ya se puso necio…

-y eso que todavía no toma, eh? –dijo el lobo

-XD si es verdad, siempre que está al tope después de tomar se pone bien necio, pero que se dice necio, necio!!!

-o.oU

-¬¬ Ya ni al caso… vamonos que se hace tarde… -el ojicarmín habló

-ya pues… -y todos arribaron el lujoso auto

Las calles eran iluminadas por las grandes lámparas dándole un tono excelente al auto del empresario. Llegaron a su primer destino: la casa de Amy (no quería meterla a la historia ¬¬ XD nah! Es solo porque tiene mucho que ver con la vida de Sonic: amiga de infancia). La chica como siempre, salió con un lujoso vestido debido a la ocasión.

-pero que hermoso auto!!! –chilló la chica por ver dicho auto ¬¬

-ya déjate de cosas y móntate!! –gritó el zorro al ver que la chica solo que quedaba mirando el auto completamente embobada ¬¬#

-O.o? ¬¬ Ecchi (pervertido XD)

-solo cierra el pico y súbete!!

-ya pues…

La chica se dispuso a subir al auto (realmente lujoso, hasta yo me quedaría embobada al ver uno en vivo!!). Siguieron su rumbo original: la party. 30 minutos después ya estaban frente al estacionamiento exclusivo (si, como leyeron. Había estacionamiento exclusivo para dicha party XD) dejando el auto a manos del valet. Dirigiéndose rumbo al restaurant-bar donde sería la fiesta un conocido del "trío de tontos" (me refiero a Shadow, Tom y Shade n.nU)

-Shad-kun!! –saludó alguien de la nada (no me refiero que pertenece a la nada, sino que apareció de la nada)

-Resh… que hay? –respondió el erizo fingiendo felicidad

-ps nada, aquí en la party, ya se me hacía que no llegaban, eh? –respondió el tipo (Resh es un… zorro-lobo si lo sé, ridícula mezcla pero es por falta de imaginación ¬¬U) –wow! Veo que estás luciendo a tu precioso Lamborghini "Nightmare" –dijo apuntando hacia el estacionamiento, mejor dicho, al automóvil.

-je, si, pues que podía hacer, no lo iba a dejar ahí arrumbado, además fue un regalo…

-y como rechazar un regalo como ese, no? –agregó el ojivioleta

-pues es verdad. Oye… y quienes son tus amiguitos? –apuntó a Sonic y a los otros dos –no me los vas a presentar? –le echó un ojo al azulito (o.o peligro, peligro, le van a robar su primavera a Shads o.o XD)

-pues… eh? –miraba como el zorro-lobo le echaba el ojito al caramelito de mora azul (X3) –ni se te ocurra ¬¬# -lo toma por el cuello y lo mira con flamitas en los ojos

-n.nU ok no te preocupes, entiendo que ya está apartado, solo miraba…

-mejor entremos de una vez –sugirió el lobo

Todos entraron como el grupito de… amigos que eran n.nU pero Amy se tuvo que separar ya que en un lugar era la despedida de soltero y en otro la despedida de soltera (esto está dividido en dos, osease que en una mitad están los hombres y en otra las mujeres, espero hayan entendido… ¿o prefieren que se los explique con bolitas y palitos? XD). En el lado de los hombres el desmadre ya había hecho su debut desde hace minutos…

-eaeaeaeaeaea!!! – (lo sé, pésimos gritos de festejo u.u) gritaban todos juntos celebrando y felicitando al soltero

-ya se les subió u.u –dijo muy decepcionado Resh –¡¡¡A ver!!! Hombres!!! Cálmense!!! Que esto apenas empieza!!!

-jajajaja!!! Eh? hey Resh!! –saludaba el soltero a su compadre

-Gaia!!! Ven acá!!! Tienes invitados especiales!!! –el aludido corrió a donde le llamaba

-aquí estoy!! –hizo un saludo a la soldado (1.- voló o ke? O.o? 2.- Si, así se saludan entre ellos ya verán a que me refiero) –"Gray-Kitsune" reportándome!!! Eh? amiguetos!!!

-que onda!! –saludó de la misma forma en que el lo hizo –aquí "White-Preto" reportándose!! –dijo el ojivioleta

-aquí "Red-Black" reportándose –hizo su saludo el ojicarmín

-y aquí "Dark-Violet" reportándose –dijo el lobo

-aahhh!!! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no es así reclutas? –habló el mayor de todos (en este caso: Resh)

-es cierto Capitán –dijo Shadow

- ¿y eso que andas muy sociable ahora, Teniente? –se burló el soldado

-cállate o me pongo verde¿eh? –contestó

-jajaja!! Como en los viejos tiempos¿no es así? –habló Gaia (este tipo es una clase de coyote n.n. un amigo de preparatoria de Shadow y los otros. Ellos se hablan como si estuvieran en el ejército ya que Resh les dijo que se integraría a éste y desde ese día empezaron a hablarse de esa forma y saludarse así e incluso se pusieron "nombres clave"

-Ahh… que tiempos aquellos, pero desgraciadamente el destino nos separó –dijo melancólicamente el lobo

-Si. Pero, vamos¡arriba esos ánimos! –Animó el zorro-lobo –¡Hay una party que gozar!

-¡Si! –dijeron todos al unísono

Tomaron asiento en una mesa. Sonic y Tails se quedaron muy juntos, ya que el zorrito tenía miedo, aunque ya era mayor nunca había estado en un bar. Shadow, Shade, Tom, Gaia y el Capitán Resh (XD) estaban contándose anécdotas que les ocurrieron en los años que cada quien se fue por su lado. Shade contaba las cosas con tanto fervor que les causó algo de curiosidad a los universitarios.

Pronto ya se encontraba todo un grupito de 7 tipejos muy escandaloso, pero no podía sobresalir mucho, ya que con la música a todo volumen, los gritos de los carnales del soltero (Gaia) y uno que otro cantando en el Karaoke era demasiado ruido junto. La noche avanzaba y no se veía las hora en que terminaría, y algunos no querían que terminara…

-Sonic andas muuuuuuy distraído, te encanta ¿no es así? –dijo mirando al erizo de ojos carmesí

-Pues… he de admitirlo… nunca lo había visto así, tan emocionado, tan alegre… -decía mientras no le perdía de vista

Ya habían bebido unas cuantas, en Resh, Gaia y Shade se notaba bastante. En Shadow y Tom no causaba mucho efecto, ya que desde muy jóvenes se habían metido a eso de los bares (un pasado que no revelé, lo siento, se me pasó de largo -.-) pero en Sonic y Tails… pues, el azulito se propuso a si mismo dejar de tomar ya que le causaba efectos secundarios y de pasada terciarios (si, terciarios XD), por culpa de estos últimos había logrado encontrarse con el ojicarmín (como olvidar ese encuentro XD en que su vida dio un gran giro…) y pues para el naranjita, sus padres le habían dicho que tomara con medida, pero prefería dejar las bebidas alcohólicas o podrían causarle adicción.

-Hey! U, el ajiuto –llamó el Capitán, algo borracho, para captar la atención del erizo –¿or que no has oado u chela? –inquirió

-¿Eh? pues… -bajaba la mirada

-u amiito lampoco –señaló al zorro –¡amos! No muerden…

-Resh, si ellos no quieren tomar que no tomen y ya –le dijo el lobo

-Ero ji es pa' que ientan l biente

-¿Uál biente? –preguntó el erizo ojivioleta

-Pues el de aquí, cual más –dijo Shadow

-ahh shi sheto

-¿Qué tanto dijeron? –comentó el zorrito ya que no les entendió ni "j"

-etto… puras babosadas, puras babosadas… -le susurró el lobo

Sonic no preguntó nada, ya que entendía perfectamente todo lo que decían, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de "lenguaje" típico en los borrachos, porque aunque le doliera admitirlo, el era uno…

-¿¡Alguien quiere cantar!? – Se escuchó por todo el salón, por lo visto, el Karaoke ya había sido desocupado -¡Vamos anímense!

Como el mensaje no fue desapercibido de nadie, el grupo de esos 7 locos lo escuchó perfectamente…

-Oe Shadow¿e te arece ji vas allá y antas una de Luis Miguel? –sugirió el zorro-lobo muy divertido

-¿Yo? Y porque no vas tu si tan emocionado andas con Luis Miguel… -también comentó algo divertido ya que las copitas que se había tomado le hacían un poco de efecto

-Orque mi oz no uede ser escuchadaa or ortales omo vosotros… -contestó

-Ni que tu fueras un dios o algo así… como para que nos andes llamando "mortales" –le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero se notaba más alegre y divertida

-¿Y si vas con Sonic? El quiere ir…

-o///o ¡¡¡eso no es cierto!!! –se defendió

-Ay si como no, retebien que te pones rojo de tan solo penjarlo –al parecer Tom también estaba siendo derrotado por el alcohol –perdón, se me salió… -se disculpó, y quien no se disculparía después de haber dicho una palabra que se interpretaba muy mal si acaso tenían una mente cochambrosa (he de admitirlo, yo pensé algo muy feo XD "penjarlo" parece algo raro… muy feoo…) y como todos ahí la tenían bien cochambrosa…

-No jantaré ya dije –otro baboso, digo, otro menso XD –perdón… error de lengua

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!! –el cuarteto de mensos se soltó a carcajadas, vaya noche que estaban teniendo, tal y como en los viejos tiempos…

-Monjes si nadie va¡¡¡¡voy yo!!!! –se paró muy decidido el erizo ojivioleta

-¿monjes? Oye, guárdales más respeto, que nosotros ni les llegamos a los talones… -dijo en tono serio el aguado

-ni que estuvieran tan altos –bromeó el ojivioleta, cosa que no le agradó a Shadow, ya que uno de sus familiares era monje (ejem… no me pregunten de donde salió la idea, solo estoy improvisando…) –ya ues¡¡¡me voy a jantar!!! –dicho esto se dirigió a la barra donde estaba el Karaoke

-Al menos íganme que anta bonito… -dijo el soltero

-Cuando anda borracho le hace competencia hasta a mi abuela XD

-¿Tu abuela canta? –preguntó el coyote (el soltero)

-Pues no, por eso digo XD –carcajadas por parte de los demás

Y así pasaron las horas, Shade tomó el mando de la fiesta ya que era el quien tenía el micrófono. Shadow seguía bien animado con toda la bolita, y que decir de Sonic y Tails, los dos empezaron a tomar sus bebidas: el zorrito con moderación y el erizo… pues, con todo menos precaución. El soltero debía decir sus últimas palabras, sus últimas despedidas antes de que el matrimonio lo separara de sus compadres…

-Ejem… préstenme un poco ju atención o.oU –se le había salido una "j" ya que aún estaba tomando –perdón por eso…

Mientras el soltero daba su "discurso" en la mesa de los batos locos todo era risa y palabras mal dichas. Sonic y Tails ya andaban más que felices todo por las "copitas" que se bebieron y seguían bebiendo.

La fiesta terminó a eso de las 3 de la mañana, ya era domingo, todos irían a sus respectivas casas a recuperarse de la cruda que estaban o iban a experimentar… El grupo de locos no era la excepción, la única chica del grupo andaba hasta el tope pero aún mantenía algo de cordura, el empresario estaba igual pero un poco menos ya que era difícil que el alcohol le causase un gran efecto, el lobito estaba igual, solo que no se podía sostener mucho que digamos, el capitán pues, ya sabrán estaba de lo peor o.o junto con Shade y Gaia, Tails y Sonic estaban un tanto "pedos": Tails veía doble, triple, cuádruple… bueno el caso es que veía los objetos de forma rara (XD) y Sonic… se balanceaba y tenía algo de hipo. Pidieron un taxi rumbo a la casa de Shadow para llevar a los pobres, bueno ni tan pobres, a los felices borrachos y Shadow llevó a otros en su Automóvil.

Continuará…

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

¡¡WOAH!! Uufff, me cansé!! Otro capítulo largo XD pero divertido, en caso de ke no entiendan las babosadas dichas por los personajes háganme el favor de decirme y en el prox. Capitulo les diré con todo gusto n.n.

Ahora, se darán cuenta que esto fue pura pachanga n.n y una que otra babosada ¬¬Uu tenía pensado hacer la pachanga más larga pero como serían demasiadas hojas, demasiadas… yo le calcularía que habrían salido unas 16… 16 hojas de puras babosadas XD y pura pachanga ¡yeah!. Como se darán cuenta me arrepentí y recorté la fiesta u.u.

Ahora…. El prox. Chapter será de ¡¡Lemon¡¡seeeehhh!! Espero mi cerebro trabaje más rápido esta vez… capaz que tienen que esperar medio año XD, pero bueno, ya no digo nada o si no les diré mucho XD. ¡¡Se cuidan!! Y me dejan un review XD. Se me antoja dejarles un tipo de "adelanto" del chapter 15 pero como aún no está ni empezado siquiera ¬¬ mejor no digo nada XD.

¡¡Hasta el siguiente chapter¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD… tardía ¬¬Uu y un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!


	15. Unas copitas de más

Capitulo 15 OoO ¡wow! No pensé llegar tan lejos ¬¬

XD no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda n.n. Bueno, como no se me ocurría cómo continuar este fic… me rompí la cabeza haciendo otros ¬¬U (ya lo sé, soy una niña irresponsable de lo peor) y simplemente ando algo cof, cof, empolvada, eso es todo n.nU.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene LEMON (escenas explícitas de exo xD) si no gustas de esto, te recomiendo que cierres esta ventana inmediatamente. Quedas bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Dos erizos y unas copas demás…**

Ya habían llegado a la mansión del ojicarmín. Todos con un terrible mareo pero algunos aún con el espíritu de fiesta.

- ¿Qué pasa¡Vamos, aiba los ani… ¡hip!… os…! -comentó divertido el azul.

- ¡Es jielto¡Hip¿Qué paxa con exe ¡hip! Espílitu…? –comentó el ojivioleta.

- Ustedes no se pueden calmar ¿cierto? ¬¬ -entrecerró los ojos y les miró acusadoramente.

- n.n –los dos erizos simplemente siguieron sonrientes.

Pronto decidieron irse, Tom llevaría a sus viejos amigos, a su novio y a los amigos de Sonic a sus casas; por otro lado, decidieron dejar al ojiverde con el bicolor, aunque haya intentado objetar ante eso, no sirvió.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban solos. Sonic estaba echado en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras que Shadow se preparaba una bebida, la cabeza le estaba doliendo.

Los minutos pasaron y el ojiverde se sentía en el paraíso, de vez en cuando le "echaba un ojo" al ojicarmín y sonreía locamente mientras sus mejillas se pigmentaban de un rojo carmín. Extrañamente en sus pensamientos no cabía nada más que Shadow. Al principio pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, pero había recordado aquél beso casto ¿era acaso que Shadow estaba…? Pronto dejó de pensar que estaba alucinando, aquella probada del dulce néctar de los labios del ojicarmín la bastaron para sacar esa idea. Y soltó nuevamente otra carcajada, calló por un momento mientras tocaba sus labios, aún tenía esa sensación… sus mejillas ardían locamente ante el contacto, y su cabeza… no le ayudaba mucho.

En cambio, el bicolor estaba en el sillón individual leyendo, como su insana costumbre; pero no podía evitar mirar a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando. Le causaba curiosidad el porqué de las carcajadas del ojiverde, se reía como un completo borracho, por no decir desquiciado. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, ideas "sucias" se le venían a la mente, al parecer el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto… Pronto encontró un movimiento extraño en el azul: tocaba sus labios constantemente y los delineaba una y otra vez. ¿A qué venía eso? En unos minutos su rostro había enrojecido, recordó aquel beso… ¿acaso Sonic estaba recordando aquello? Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente esta vez hasta el punto de marearse; no podía evitarlo, el recordar aquello le sacaba de sus casillas, aún se preguntaba cómo se atrevió, pero no buscaba respuesta alguna, puesto que al azulito le había gustado ya que le había correspondido.

Y ahí seguían los dos pobres erizos, rompiéndose la cabeza y matando las pocas neuronas que les quedaban después de tanto "sobrecalentamiento".

Sonic había salido de su ensimismamiento y notó el rostro rojo de Shadow, pensó que el libro que leía contenía "cositas" no aptas para niños; pero se fijó un poco más y notó que el bicolor no tenía los ojos posados en el libro. Levantó una ceja ante eso ¿entonces qué estaba pensando el ojicarmín? Se incorporó un poco en el gran sillón, hasta el punto de sentarse. Dejó la botella en el suelo (ejem, sí, aún traía una botella de cerveza ¬¬U) y empezó a caminar hacia Shadow.

El ojicarmín estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que el ojiverde se había encaminado hacia él.

Una vez que llegó se puso frente a él y le quitó el libro de las manos tirándolo hacia atrás. Se inclinó un poco, entrecerró sus ojos y miró a Shadow acusadoramente.

- Shadow… -habló en susurro -¿qué piensas? –preguntó divertido, aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

El bicolor no contestó, estaba embelesado en los carnosos y deliciosos labios del inocente erizo.

- ¿Shadow? –preguntó, notó que el chico estaba ido –nee Shadow vamos a jugar –tomó al bicolor de las manos y lo levantó del sofá.

- ¿Eh? –despertó de su sueño -¿jugar? -inquirió.

- ¡Sí! Hay que jugar a algo… me estoy aburriendo -sonrió.

- Pero… yo que sé a qué quieres jugar, además no me gustan los juegos –comentó amargado.

- Noooo ¡yo quiero jugar! –hizo un puchero algo… gracioso.

- Pero a mí no me gustan los juegos ¬¬

- ¡Anda, un jueguito no te hará daño! –lo jaló hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a la alcoba del ojicarmín –anda sólo uno ¿sí? –puso cara adorable (ya saben, de esas de borrego a medio degollar xD).

- Pero…

El ojiverde cayó de sentón en las escaleras, se había tambaleado por los efectos del alcohol y además pisó en falso.

- ¿No crees que nos caeremos el resto del recorrido? –cuestionó ofreciéndole la mano para levantarlo.

- Jeje…

Al cabo de media hora llegaron a la habitación de Shadow. Tardaron 20 minutos subiendo todas las escaleras ya que estaban tropezando a cada minuto y tardaron otros 10 para llegar a la habitación, ya que se andaban tambaleando constantemente.

Una vez ahí Sonic no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué de tanta oscuridad a lo que Shadow sólo respondió con un "que ti" (sí, que ti importa xD).

El bicolor no pudo evitar imaginar "cositas" al ver su cama tamaño King size (xD, es que con cosas grandes se pueden hacer cosas… xD ya sé, soy una pervertida de segunda XP) se volteó para evitar que Sonic le preguntara algo.

El ojiverde estaba asombrado ante la gran habitación del bicolor. Volteó un poco a su derecha y encontró algo cómodo, muy cómodo. Sonrió pícaramente y corrió hacia el objeto. Saltó hacia dicho objeto y se carcajeó un poco, estaba saltando en la gran y cómoda cama.

- ¡¿Qué… qué crees que haces?! –gritó sulfúrico el empresario.

- ¡Ven a jugar! –tomó una de las almohadas y se la lanzó en la cara al ojicarmín -¡Guerra de almohadas! –gritó eufórico.

- ¡Tú, mocoso! –agarró el cojín y se lo regresó al azul, pero con el doble de fuerza.

- ¡Auch! –cayó de espaldas contra el colchón –¿no que no te gustaba jugar? –se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para lograr mirar el empresario.

- ¡Tú eres el único que me saca de mis casillas! –gritó exasperado.

- n.n –sonrió ante eso.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Pronto Sonic lo rompió al aventarle otra vez la almohada. El ojicarmín no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente por lo que esta vez se aventó a la cama y le dio el almohadazo de cerca. Y así empezó una dura lucha de almohadas.

A los pocos minutos los dos erizos yacían en la gran cama completamente exhaustos con una almohada en la mano cada uno.

Sonic estaba muy sonriente, había logrado su objetivo: animar al empresario. Además de esa forma sacó las ideas de hace rato de su cabeza. Respiraba agitadamente, esa había sido una buena guerra de almohadas¡Shadow pegaba duro! Y una que otra vez le había sacado el aire.

Por otro lado, Shadow yacía con los ojos cerrados, pensando en su vida pasada. Recordaba los momentos que vivió en la secundaria con sus compañeros, nunca se había divertido tanto… al poco rato sus pensamientos cambiaron, miró de reojo a su acompañante, su mente pervertida empezó a trabajar.

Shadow se incorporó y le habló a Sonic con voz taciturna. Sonic simplemente lo miró con algo de duda ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer Shadow? El ojicarmín empezó a "gatear" por la cama y se fue acercando al ojiverde el cual aún no entendía bien, aún seguía bajo los efectos de la cerveza. Cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros del azulito se posicionó sobre él, poniendo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del ojiverde y sus piernas a los lados de sus caderas.

El pobre universitario seguía sin entender, ahora muchos signos de interrogación aparecieron a su alrededor.

Shadow siguió con su trabajo. Bajó un poco su cuerpo (estaba sosteniéndose con las rodillas y las palmas de sus manos) hasta el punto de rozar un poco el cuerpo de Sonic. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, y empezó a acercarse al rostro del azul.

Ahora por fin le había caído el veinte, sabía lo que Shadow intentaba hacer, mas no opuso resistencia.

El empresario abrió sus labios lentamente para después posicionarse en los labios del universitario. Le besó suavemente y se separó un poco, miró al ojiverde y sonrió satisfecho. Le volvió a besar, esta vez apasionadamente, rozó los labios con su lengua exigiendo la entrada para buscar aquél elixir que le volvía loco, aquel dulce elixir sabor canela, su sabor favorito. Obtuvo entrada a la cavidad bucal del más joven¡Oh, Kami-sama! Por fin tocaría los cielos.

El ojiverde simplemente disfrutaba del tacto, el ojicarmín había comenzado a acariciar sus caderas y su torso. Dejó que se introdujera en su boca con algo de inseguridad, nunca había experimentado algo así.

Shadow siguió con su trabajo, exploraba cada rincón de la boca del ojiverde con gran ansia, siempre había querido saber cómo era su deliciosa boca. su lengua danzaba junto con la del otro, se enredaban sensualmente. Cuantas veces había estado soñando con ese momento, cuantas veces había imaginado como sabría la boca del joven... ¡cuantas veces!.

Las caricias en el cuerpo del ojiverde se intensificaron, el oijcarmín se estaba exaltando. Sonic simplemente gemía ante aquellos toques celestiales, se preguntaba cómo era que Shadow era un experto con las manos.

Sus labios se separaron, les faltaba el aire. Respiraban agitadamente. El mayor sonreía satisfecho mientras que el menor no podía evitar tener sus mejillas rojas, en realidad nunca había experimentado algo como eso.

El empresario dejó caer besos alrededor del cuello del universitario: probaría todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Sonic. De vez en cuando succionaba partes del cuello hasta dejar una pequeña marca, marcaría su territorio. Decidió dejar de lado un poco el cuello y se fue al pecho, se deshizo de la camisa que el joven traía, arrancándola, literalmente; marcando un camino de saliva con su lengua. Recibió un gemido por parte del menor, le estaba gustando. Sonrió nuevamente satisfecho ante aquello, eso le daba más ganas para continuar. Volvió a succionar partes de carne (¿eso se escuchó feo?) dejando nuevamente marcas, ahora lo hizo más consecutivamente, lo hacía como si quisiera sacar algo jugoso de los poros del chico. Más gemidos salían de la boca del menor, no podía evitarlo, era simplemente exquisito.

Terminó con el pecho del chico y volvió a subir a su cuello dejando otro camino con su lengua. Lamía constantemente el cuello del azul. Sabía que eso causarías unas cuantas risitas, el universitario era cosquilludo del cuello, se lo había dicho un día. Mientras seguía lamiéndole el cuello, sus dedos hacían constantes círculos en las caderas del ojiverde, lógicamente bajo el pantalón que traía puesto.

Dejó el cuello y le volvió a besar, esta vez mordiendo su labio inferior y jalándolo un poco. Otro gemido salió de la boca del universitario. Jugó un poco con sus labios, los delineaba con su lengua y después saboreaba los suyos propios. Le arrebató un beso mientras tocaba la entrepierna del menor, éste último ahogó otro gemido en aquél beso que tenía prisioneros a sus labios.

Terminó el beso y relamió sus labios. Sonrió y besó la barbilla de Sonic. Bajo hasta el torso y, aprovechando que estaba completamente descubierto; comenzó a succionar de nueva cuenta la piel del joven. Ahora ya casi no se podía contener, mientras saboreaba, lamía y succionaba la piel del delicado torso sus manos empezaron a desabrochar el pantalón.

Ante eso, el ojiverde se estremeció, sabía que "algo" iba a pasar y ese algo no iba a ser bonito.

El ojicarmín sintió que el cuerpo del menor se había estremecido y estaba incomodado. Levantó la mirada y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Subió hasta el rostro del ojiverde y le miró comprensivamente.

- No te preocupes... no pasará nada -juntó su frente con la del menor -no dejaré que te pase algo, te lo aseguro, no te dolerá y de eso me encargaré yo -le besó en la comisura de los labios.

Sonic asintió, creía en las palabras de Shadow, creía en el porque...

El empresario sonrió y depositó otro beso, esta vez casto, en sus carnosos labios y volvió a su trabajo. Bajó la bragueta y le despojó de la prenda, dejándolo en bóxer; lo único que seguía cubriendo su miembro, ya erecto. Pero él no se quedaría atrás, se deshizo de su corbata y su camisa; dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso provocando que el ojiverde se sonrojara más, si eso era posible; y también se quitó el pantalón quedándose igual que el universitario. Empezó a bajar un poco la prenda de ojiverde, sólo lo suficiente para poder recargarse en su vientre. Una vez recargado en su vientre empezó a "aspirar" su olor, y de vez en cuando recargaba sus pómulos para sentir la calidez.

El ojiverde aún estaba algo inseguro, había algo que sabía que podía pasar... pero no sabía si era correcto decírselo, y menos en la situación en que ahora estaban. Le daban un poco de escalofríos el sentir las mejillas, algo frías, del ojicarmín pero le gustaba la sensación de que el disfrutara su dulce olor.

Ahora seguía lo bueno, en definitiva comenzaría con su trabajo. Bajó más la prenda hasta quitarla por completo. Eso provocó un sonrojo más fuerte que otros en el pequeño. Volvió a sonreír triunfante. Se fue acercando lentamente, no quería alarmarlo. Empezó a lamer el miembro cuidadosamente, quería disfrutarlo. Cuando llegó a la punta se alejó un poco y abrió poco a poco la boca. Lo metió completo en su cavidad bucal, provocando que el menor apretara con fuerza las sábanas ante aquel placer que ahora experimentaba. Continuó su labor, subía y bajaba lentamente, era como si de una paleta se tratase. El ojiverde apretaba con más fuerza las delicadas telas, sentir cómo el empresario saboreaba su miembro, como si de un dulce se tratase; cómo su lengua le rozaba la hombría, cómo sus dientes le daban delicados masajes... ere simplemente perfecto. Ahora iba con un ritmo un poco más rápido y fuerte, gemidos fueron arrancados al inocente chico; era lo que le alocaba más. Se volvía loco al sentir aquel primor de placer, sentía... sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a derramarse, eso le daba pena, justamente en la boca del mayor. Aceleró más el ritmo, y a sus orejas llegaron más gemidos y pronto algo viscoso empezó a llenar su boca, justo lo que quería.

El ojiverde cubrió un poco su rostro, se había derramado en la boca del ojicarmín; pero hubo algo que le extrañó. El mayor sonrió glorioso y degustó aquel líquido blanquecino, relamió sus labios denotando que le había gustado.

Acababa de saborear aquella exquisitez, y ahora saborearía otra cosa. Se despojó de su única prenda, quedando nuevamente en la misma situación que el otro. Eso puso de nervios al menor, se notaba ya que su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente. El ojicarmín le acarició la mejilla derecha al ojiverde para calmarle. Sintió que su cuerpo se tranquilizaba, y entonces continuó con su labor. Primero lo prepararía, metió un dedo en la virgen entrada del joven lenta y cuidadosamente. Pequeños gritos escaparon del chico, le estaba doliendo. Depositó varios besos en su cuello para calmarlo, para que ignorara un poco el ardor. Pronto había otro intruso en su entrada, otros gritos salieron. El ojicarmín se fue a la oreja izquierda del menor y le susurró varias palabras para que se tranquilizara, pues un tercer dedo se abriría paso en su estrecha entrada. Ahogó su último grito con un beso del empresario. Hizo que sus dedos bailaran en el interior del ojiverde para que se acostumbrara. Al poco rato ya estaban fuera, el pequeño se decepcionó un poco, le estaba gustando. El siguiente y último paso se llevaría a cabo y Shadow lograría su objetivo: marcaría lo que era suyo. Tomó las caderas del universitarioy empezó a introducir su miembro en su entrada, otros gemidos acompañaron esto. Se quedó quieto un poco para que se acostumbrara a esta nueva sensación. Al cabo de un rato empezó a salir y a entrar lentamente, más gemidos provenían de la boca del más joven. Ante eso pidió más, el dolor había desaparecido y el placer era todo lo que ahora cabía en su cabeza. El ojicarmín obedeció, salió y entró más continuamente, haciendo embestidas más fuertes. En pocos minutos ya estaba a un ritmo acelerado, ambos gemían ante el exquisito placer que experimentaban. En una de esas embestidas el bicolor tocó algo que hizo que el azul gimiera con más fuerza y se irguiera hasta quedar abrazado con el mayor. El bicolor paró un poco, sentía algo estaba mal. El azul le dijo que lo hiciera de nuevo. El ojicarmín continuó sus embestidas, pero el ojiverde hacia lo posible para que esa zona fuera tocada nuevamente, puesto que le había dado un placer más grande.

El ojicarmín empezó a masturbar el miembro del azulito con su mano derecha. Iba al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

Al rato ambos gimieron ante el exquisito placer y terminaron derramandose. El ojicarmín en el interior del ojiverde, y éste en sus vientres.

Shadow se dejó caer al lado izquierdo de Sonic. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, habían tocado los cielos. Sus respiraciones ya se habían normalizado, después de eso el universitario se recargó en el pecho del empresario, tomando como almohada el pelo blanco. El bicolor sonrió y le acobijó con sus brazos.

Ambos habían caído en los brazos de morfeo, pensando en lo que se dirían mañana, puesto que... aún estaban borrachos aunque no lo pareciera...

_Continuará..._

* * *

X.X estoy muerta... se me secó el cerebro después de escribir esto.

Además tenía que procurar que mis papás no me descubriesen escribiendo cosas de esas xD, porque sino... ¡Señorita estás castigada¡No usarás la computadora ni el playstation durante 5 semanas¡Y olvídate de tus cuadernos!

;0; no sería nada bonito o.o

Bueno, yo me retiro, con su permiso xD. Me dejan un review sobre como me quedó el lemon n.n no sé si haya podido haber hecho algo mejor...

Bueno, se cuidan. ¡Sayônara!


	16. Pensamientos 2da parte

_¡Les saludo después de varios años!_

_Perdonen si tardé en actualizar, estuve algo cupada con los otros fics que he publicado ¬¬ son demasiado para poder lidiar con ellos XD, soy pésima lo sé. Espero perdonen mi tardanza, pero tanto trabajo me mata, figurativamente._

_Bueno, no les quiero hacer esperar, así que lean este capitulo... creo que es el penúltimo... seh, creo que sí._

_¡Al fic!_

**Capitulo 16: Pensamientos 2da. Parte.**

Bostezó mientras se incorporaba lo suficiente para quedar sentado en la mullida cama. Estaba algo cabizbajo por la flojera que invadía su cuerpo. Miró a su lado derecho notando que un erizo azul yacía plácidamente dormido.

Frunció el ceño con duda, pero el final le restó importancia. Se levantó con todas las intenciones de dirigirse al baño, pero al instante en que salió debajo de las sábanas sintió frío, se miró y notó que… estaba desnudo. Se asustó un poco ante ello, miró nuevamente al chico en su cama notando que tampoco tenía prenda alguna en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué… rayos…? –le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Era acaso que él y Sonic… habían… ¿eso?

.-.-.-.

Salió con una toalla en su cabeza, secaba sus púas tras una ducha. Miró a la cama para ver si el ojiverde seguía dormido… pero notó que no estaba. Avanzó un poco más hacia la cama, notó en el suelo una sombra, debía ser de él. Siguió la sombra, ¡bingo! Lo había encontrado, estaba mirando por el balcón.

- ¿Sonic? –se acercó al mencionado.

El susodicho bajó la cabeza y al instante un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

- Shadow… ¿debió pasar? –preguntó.

El bicolor se extraño ante la pregunta, ¿a qué venía? Siguió mirando la espalda del erizo, notando que sólo traía su camisa, la cual había usado anoche en la fiesta.

- Te refieres a… -tragó saliva, se sonrojó al instante en que vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su cabeza. El estudiante afirmó con la cabeza –pues…

El silencio dominó aquel lugar… había pasado algo que quizás nunca debió pasar.

Los pensamientos de Sonic estaban demasiado concentrados en aquella noche, recordó algo que un doctor le dijo en su adolescencia… ¿pero era posible? La respuesta no la tenía, pero perdió el equilibrio al querer voltear hacia Shadow.

- ¡Sonic! –corrió hacia el mencionado, logrando sostenerlo. Le miró a la cara, parecía estar dormido… de seguro se había desmayado.

-- Tiempo actual --

Miraba la bebida que sostenía entre sus manos, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, desde aquél día Sonic lo había evitado: nunca respondía sus llamadas, cuando iba a su departamento nunca le atendía, cuando lo veía en la institución huía de él. Ahora que mencionaba la universidad… Rouge le había contado que no lo había visto desde hacía unos 2 meses…

- Shadow, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó el zorrito, sacando del trance al erizo.

Shadow levantó la mirada hacia el ojiazul, para después desviarla.

- Dile a Sonic que lo siento… que no fue mi intención haberle hecho eso –soltó de la nada. Tenía sospechas de que Sonic estaba…

- ¡Shads! –replicó el ojivioleta –ni siquiera has respondido…

- Está bien… le diré a Sonic lo que quieres… -se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida.

- Shadow, ¿estás seguro de esto? –preguntó el lobo.

- No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si me perdonará, pero me doy la idea de que Sonic está…

--

Tocó el timbre, avisando que ya había llegado. Entró y buscó a su amigo donde siempre, frente a la ventana.

Sus ánimos se vinieron más abajo al notar que el ojiverde seguía igual, se preguntaba cuándo mejoraría, quizá en cuanto le dijese lo que Shadow le dijo se pondría mejor, no sabía si había contactado con él, pero estaba seguro de que el menos reaccionaría.

- Sonic… este… -se le hacía difícil, no sabía si le pondría atención o si acaso le ignoraría como la mayoría de las veces lo había hecho, pero al final fue al grano –fui a ver a Shadow, no me dijo mucho, pero dijo que te dijera que lo sentía, que no había sido su intención haberte hecho eso… -terminó algo dudoso, no sabía exactamente que era "eso", pero ya que, no se metería en asuntos que no fueran de su incumbencia.

Sonic levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, abrió levemente la boca para decirle algo, pero un susurro fue todo lo que el viento se llevó. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, tocó su vientre y empezó a llorar dejando un poco desconcertado al zorro. Sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la habitación; a pesar de que ya no le había dirigido la palabra, aunque le ignoró, aunque le evitó… le pidió perdón por algo que quizás no era su culpa…

- Tails… -habló taciturno, sus cuerdas vocales no estaban muy bien… hacía meses que no pronunciaba palabra.

- ¿Hm? –le prestó atención, no sabía si estaba alucinando o realmente le habló. -¿Sonic?

- Tails… nece-sito… necesito –hablaba cuanto su sistema le permitía, se le complicaba mucho –nece… sito…

- ¡Sonic! –se acercó al mencionado. -¿qué pasa?

--

Tenía las ligeras sospechas de que eso era cierto. Nunca le había dicho si acaso podía… pero recordaba bien lo que había pasado después de que se desmayó…

_-- Flash Back --_

_Yacía sentado a un lado de la cama, cuidando que Sonic reposara. Tan de repente se había desmayado y no sabía el porqué de ello, quizá el alcohol aún le estaba haciendo efecto, sí de seguro ya le estaba dando la resaca pero desde un principio hubiera tenido un horrible dolor de cabeza y habría cerrado las cortinas…_

_- Entonces… ¿qué será? –preguntó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano quedándose pensativo. Pronto notó que el ojiverde se empezó a despertar. –Sonic, quédate reposando, es lo mejor…_

_- No… -respondió algo seco –no quiero causarte problemas… mejor llévame a mi departamento –no le dirigió la mirada, se sentía tan extraño estando con Shadow ahí; esta vez no se sentía como las demás veces… se sentía muy extraño._

_El bicolor no estaba seguro, ¿dejarlo solo en el departamento? No le gustaba la idea, además vivía en una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad. Pero no pudo evitar acatar la orden, además… él decidía que hacer._

_Lo tomó del brazo y le ayudó a caminar. Salieron de la mansión y se fueron en el auto._

_Le acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento, aunque en el trayecto el estudiante se tambaleó un par de veces, así que decidió llevarlo en sus brazos. Notó cómo un tenue color rojo pintó sus mejillas, pero le desvió la mirada._

_- Ya puedes bajarme… -estaba mirando a otro lado, quería evitar aquella mirada rojiza. Una vez que el ojicarmín le bajó abrió la puerta, pero cayó hacia atrás, por suerte Shadow le sostuvo. –perdón…_

_Shadow no le respondió, lo incorporó y le tomó de las mejillas obligándole a voltearse para que le mirara. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, haría suyos esos labios por una última vez…_

_- Perdóname… -cerró sus ojos y desvió la cabeza, evitando aquel roce. El bicolor le soltó, una vez libre se adentró a su departamento lo más rápido posible, no quería mirarlo._

_El ojicarmín bajó la mirada, le había rechazado… entonces quizá lo de anoche había sido sólo por el efecto alcohol… Que gran mentira…_

_-- Fin Flash Back --_

- Quizás sea eso –miró nuevamente la taza de té que traía entre sus manos. Suspiró, sólo esperaba que le perdonase… aunque no sabía exactamente de qué.

- ¡Shadow! –entró corriendo hacia la sala el ojivioleta –Tenemos un problema.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Sí –le tomó del brazo y le jaló hacia la puerta –un grave problema –le siguió jalando.

- ¡Oye! Espérate, de que rayos hablas, si no me explicas no saldré de aquí –se soltó del agarre del erizo y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

- Hmpf –bufó ante su comportamiento, pero al final se resignó a decirle. –Tails me llamó… Sonic está en el hospital… -le miró triste.

- ¿Qué…? –fue todo lo que pudo decir, ¿en el hospital? -¡¿Qué le pasó?! –le tomó de los hombros, exigiendo le respondiese.

- ¡No lo sé! Tails sólo me dijo que nos necesitaba allá, que necesitaba que tú estuvieras con Sonic…

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder… ¿Sonic le necesitaba, acaso le había perdonado?

--

Jadeaba y sudaba ante el cansancio. No podía soportar tanto dolor, no sólo le dolía el cuerpo, también el corazón… y no sabía porque. Pero varios recuerdos le asaltaron… Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era demasiado dolor… aquellos recuerdos le mataban, había ignorado a su persona especial… aquél que amaba.

_-- Flash Back --_

_Se tiró en la cama, ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Varias lágrimas cayeron mojando el cojín. No podía evitarlo… le había ocultado a Shadow algo muy importante y ahora su vida daría un nuevo giro junto con la del bicolor._

_¿Cómo le caería esa noticia? El hecho de que se tendría que hacer cargo de él y… En eso su celular sonó, temía que fuera él. Lo tomó y miró la pequeña pantalla del aparato, era Knuckles, marcó el tono de ocupado le llamaría después. Sus lágrimas continuaron, iba a ser difícil decirle y en caso contrario él solo no podría…_

_Tocó su vientre, había pocas posibilidades de que eso fuera cierto y quizás sólo aquellas pérdidas de equilibrio fueron causadas por el alcohol, pero se sentía tan raro. Muchas veces ya se había emborrachado hasta llegar al tope y nunca se había sentido así… entonces, podía ser cierto._

_Se tiró nuevamente en el mullido colchón, esta vez con la mirada en el techo. ¿Qué haría? No podía hacerlo solo… y no quería molestar a sus amigos, aunque de seguro todos se ofrecerían a ayudarle. Suspiró pesadamente, era tan difícil… no sabía cómo reaccionaría Shadow en cuanto le avisase de ello…_

_Sus pensamientos se perdieron y sus ojos se opacaron, estaban inexpresivos. Miraba a un punto nulo del techo, olvidando todo lo que sabía… absolutamente todo._

_-- Fin Flash Back --_

Empezó a sollozar, le dolía recordar eso. No sabía cómo resolvería todo ese embrollo, ¿qué le diría a Shadow cuando llegase? Sus sollozos aumentaron, las heridas le empezaron a quemar y no podía evitar dar unos cuantos gritos…

- Sonic, vas a estar bien –escuchó que le decían, era su mejor amigo, siempre había estado junto a él toda su vida. –lo prometo.

¿Prometer? Sonrió levemente… no estaba seguro de si había escuchado bien, pero que importaba… no sabía si saldría vivo de esta. Su vista se nubló tal y como aquella vez, sólo que ahora no intentaba olvidarlo todo, sólo quería olvidar aquel dolor que se causo… Quería pensar que Shadow le perdonaría por no haberle dicho, quería pensar que él le perdonaría por haber ignorado a su padre durante varios meses y por causarle daño mientras yacía en su vientre…

_Continuará…_

__

Capi terminado, perdonen si está algo corto, pero no pude pensar cómo alargarlo.

Ejem... quisiera pedir una ayudadita a ustedes mis lectoras (es) n.n ejem... ¿algún nombre para el hijo de Sonic y Shadow?

_¡Waaaaa! Supongo que sí se dieron cuenta, ¿no? De que Sonic está embarazado... ¿verdad? Jeje, no tenía pensado hacerles una familia tan pronto, pero no tuve más opción... no se me ocurría cómo casarlos xD._

_Bueno, espero sus respuestas... n.n todas serán aceptadas, pero sólo una ganará es que no le puedo poner tantos nombres XD._

_Me dejan un inocente review, ¿eh? perdonen si el capitulo no fue lo que esperaban, pero no pude hacer algo mejor._

_Se cuidan. ¡Ja ne!_


	17. Un comienzo

_¡Hola!_

_Ya se me hacía que no venía a actualizar este fic -.- a pesar de ya ser su final. TT.TT muchas gracias a todas las que me siguieron a lo larga de esta travesía, ¡¡soy tan feliz!!_

_¡Ah! lo olvidaba, necesito enseñarles al pequeño niño de Shadow y Sonic: h t t p : / / p r o j e c t 0 0 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L y r o n - V o l t y r e - 8 8 8 8 6 7 5 3 me pregunto si funcionará, simplemente copien y pegen y unan los espacios, si no, pues a ver como le hago n.nU._

_Bueno, supongo que no quieren esperar más por leer, ¿verdad? entonces..._

_¡A lo que te truje chencha!_

**Capitulo 17: Un comienzo...**

Miraba a través de la única ventana que había en el blanquecino cuarto. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pues le daba sentimiento el recordar el rostro suplicante de aquél erizo… Le había pedido vez tras vez que lo dejara hacerse cargo de ellos, que los cuidaría, que formaran una familia… por el infante y por ellos.

Bajó la mirada, ¿por ellos? Pero si él le había evitado por 3 meses, y realmente… no se lo podía perdonar. Le quería, le gustaba… ¡Lo amaba! Pero no se podría perdonar el haberlo ignorado por tanto tiempo y mucho menos el haberle ocultado el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre. Le era simplemente imposible.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Y no pudo evitar voltear por inercia. Se sintió aliviado al ver que Tails entraba, extrañamente no podía verlo a él.

- Sonic, Shade me llamó y dijo que vendrían en una hora. –le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama. – Pero me dijo que te preguntara si querías que Shadow viniera. –le dijo algo triste, pues sabía que algo andaba mal entre ellos.

El ojiverde no contestó, desvió la mirada y apretó las blancas sábanas que le cubrían. El zorrito sólo pudo interpretar eso como: estaba indeciso. Pero siguió esperando por una posible respuesta.

- Dile que venga… -habló taciturno, pues le dolía incluso hablar sobre él.

El ojiazul asintió y se retiró de la habitación, pues el doctor estaba entrando.

El erizo se quedó quieto, con la mirada en las blancas telas, mientras esperaba a que el doctor le dijese algo.

- Joven Hedgehog. –habló mientras miraba el expediente en sus manos. – Supongo que recuerda lo que le dije hace años atrás… ¿no? –preguntó serio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas ahí colocadas.

Sonic no entendió la pregunta, ¿recordar? Pero se suponía que nadie sabía de su fertilidad más que… un momento, esa voz… Volteó esperando que así fuese. Efectivamente, era el doctor que le había atendido hace años, lucía un poco más desgastado y su voz estaba más ronca, pero era difícil no recordarla.

- ¿Doctor…Lihon…? –preguntó sorprendido, pues… los años no le habían hecho mucho. - ¿Es usted?

- Veo que si me recuerdas. –comentó feliz, pues fue uno de sus pacientes más frecuentes.

¡Era él! Lo era, prácticamente seguía igual. Esas púas largas con punta negra, esos ojos marcados y de un color entre amarillo y dorado, y aquella piel blanca con leves tonos grises. Tal y como lo recordaba… Sus ojos se cristalizaron y pronto sus mejillas estaban empapadas, y no pudo evitar lanzarse al puercoespín y abrazarlo por el cuello… fue como un segundo padre durante toda su infancia.

- Ha sido mucho tiempo. –sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, mientras le susurraba al oído para calmar un poco su llanto.

El joven erizo no podía calmar sus sollozos, lo había necesitado tanto, demasiado… y ahora lo tenía, justo frente a él, más específicamente entre sus brazos.

Los minutos pasaron y el ojiverde por fin se calmó un poco. El doctor lo sentó nuevamente en la cama y le dijo que se calmara. El erizo así lo hizo y puso extrema atención a lo que le iba a decir.

- Muy bien, ya estamos todos calmados. –una gota cayó por su sien, pues ese "todos" estaba compuesto por simplemente dos integrantes. – Creo que eso no quedó, bueno, a lo que venía. –acomodó los lentes que traía y vio el expediente. – Sonic, estás consiente de que ese niño no podrá sobrevivir teniéndote sólo a ti, puesto que aún estudias ¿no? y por lo pronto todavía no le puedes conseguir una niñera, puesto que tu sueldo no es suficiente. –le miró a los ojos, notando gran impresión en ellos, puesto que… todo lo que había dicho era cierto. El ojiverde sólo se pudo preguntar _"¿Acaso me habrá espiado?"_.– Emm, bueno. Cambiemos de tema. –nuevamente una gota resbaló por su sien. – Hablemos de la salud de tu hijo, pues, de hecho está bien, no tienen nada malo, sólo que tendremos que darle algo de suero, me temo que está algo deshidratado. Pero en torno a deformaciones, enfermedades mentales y todo eso, no hay nada.

El ojiverde simplemente asintió, sonreía débilmente y estaba algo sonrojado, pues aún no se le pasaba la impresión de haber encontrado a su gran amigo después de tantos años.

El ojiamarillo suspiró, buscando un tema que platicar con el joven. Entonces recordó lo que dijo: _"ese niño no podrá sobrevivir teniéndote __**sólo a ti**__"_ así que optó por preguntar sobre el padre.

- ¿El… padre? –se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no se la esperaba.

- Sí, o es que acaso ¿no lo conoces? –preguntó extrañado, pues… no creía que lo hayan violado o algo parecido.

- Pues… -agachó la cabeza perdiendo la mirada en las telas que le cubrían. Recordarlo no era muy grato…

.-.-.-.

Le había contado lo que había pasado, y el porqué de no querer hablar del padre de su hijo.

- Pero Sonic, el hecho de que tú no te lo puedas perdonar no significa que él tampoco. –le aconsejó, pues en parte era cierto. – El que te haya perdonado y te haya pedido que formaran una familia únicamente significa que realmente te ama, mas el hecho de que tú no te puedas perdonar es que no estás seguro de si realmente lo quieres… -le dijo haciéndole reaccionar, muy repentinamente.

- ¡No! Yo… si lo quiero… -dijo algo dudoso, quizá el doctor tenía razón.

--

Una hora había pasado desde que le había llamado a Tails, y ahí estaban. Los tres esperaban en la sala, mientras les daban el pase, puesto que les habían dicho que el doctor se encontraba con el erizo azul.

Los pensamientos de Shadow seguían aferrados, y no sabía por que el repentino cambio de actitud, pues sólo de infante de comportó tan obstinado y actualmente era tan distante, desinteresado y… seco. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos, ya que importaba el pasado, ya que importaba… ahora aún podía hacer su vida, una nueva vida.

.-.-.-.

Estaban ya en la habitación del universitario, Shade fue el primero que se acercó, pues el más joven traía al niño entre sus brazos. Y la emoción del bicolor menor no se hizo esperar…

- ¡¡Que mono!! –gritó, no sin antes haber dado un salto y un grito como colegiala al ver su artista favorito. – ¡¡Tiene un bello color azul y unos ojos hermosos!! –gritó por segunda vez a todo pulmón.

El ojiverde sólo pudo atinar a reír nerviosamente mientras una gota caía por su sien. El lobo se acercó intentando calmar a su esposo, puesto que pronto pasaría algo no muy agradable. Y no pudo evitar mirar al niño con cierta paz, puesto que estaba tan lindo.

- De seguro así estabas tú. –miró a Sonic sonriéndole amablemente, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. – Porque no se parece en lo absoluto a Shadow. –sonrió maliciosamente mientras le miraba de reojo, pues intentaba hacerlo enojar, para levantarle un poco los ánimos.

- ¡Oye! No te robes mi papel de hacer enojar a Shads. –le golpeó el pecho varias veces, lógicamente los golpes no eran nada fuertes.

.-.-.-.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. –dijo de la nada el ojivioleta, levantándose de la silla y agarrando al lobo del brazo para llevarlo consigo. – Necesitamos arreglar unas cosas, estaremos a los alrededores del hospital ¿de acuerdo, Shads? –le preguntó mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta, pues éste estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared.

Y salió la pareja de esposos, quedando así solos el bicolor y el azul, hubo silencio por varios minutos, hasta que los pasos del mayor resonaron en la habitación.

El ojiverde estaba tan entretenido mirando dormir a la pequeña criatura, su rostro le transmitía tanta paz… que incluso olvidó por unos instantes lo que le había hecho al ojicarmín.

El bicolor se detuvo a un lado de la cama, tomó aire y se dispuso a tomar el rostro del menor y voltearlo para que le mirase. Notó aquella sorpresa en su rostro, pero se perdió por completo en aquellas esmeraldas y le plantó un beso.

El beso era casto, y no pedía nada, sólo saborear aquellos carnosos labios. El beso termino en unos cuantos segundos, pero sus rostros seguían cerca. El empresario aprovechó que tenía toda su atención y tomó la palabra.

- Lo seguiré repitiendo, cuantas veces sea necesario, con tal de escuchar una afirmación y ver nuevamente esa sonrisa… -le dijo aún con su rostro entre sus manos. – Dejame entrar en tu vida… -le dio un segundo beso, esperando que fuese respondido… y así fue…

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Estaba nervioso. Se miraba frente al espejo y veía los arreglos que su amiga Amy le hacía a su ropa. Las piernas le flaqueaban, y sudaba en exceso, realmente no lo podía evitar… le había caído la proposición tan de repente…

- ¡Sonic! Deja de temblar como perro chihuahua. –comentó al notar el extremo movimiento del azul.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo Amy! –dijo sosteniendo con fuerza el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba en sus manos.

- Sonic, siempre andas de exagerado. –le dijo poniendo una mano en su frente y negando con la cabeza.

Efectivamente, Sonic se casaría con el apuesto erizo que una vez lo encontró tirado en plena calle y completamente borracho. Aún se preguntaba cómo se había enamorado de él… pues tenía serios problemas con el alcohol.

- ¡Listo! Estás guapísimo, dudo mucho que se arrepienta de haberte escogido como su acompañante en la vida. –sonrió al ver a Sonic tan… bello.

El ojiverde tragó saliva, se sentía un poco extraño… vamos, no era algo normal en él hacer tanto "escándalo".

.-.-.-.

Esperaba en el altar de lo más tranquilo, mientras platicaba con Tom. Lo único que quería era ver ya a su futuro esposo, y no podía esperar más tampoco por besar aquellos dulces labios.

Miraba a Shade sentado en una da les largas bancas que estaban de su lado, cargando con ambos niños, no sin recibir ayuda por parte de Resh. Y miró la entrada a la iglesia, esperando por ver entrar al dueño de su corazón vestido de blanco y con un velo cubriendo su rostro.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto entraron dos infantes lanzando pétalos de unas canastitas. El bicolor mayor pudo notar cómo Rouge sacaba la videocámara y grababa a sus bellos hijos (sí, Rouge ya es señora ¬¬), y después grababa al prometido de su gran amigo.

El ojiverde entró de la mano de su segundo padre, pues se lo había pedido tantas veces, y el mayor no pudo evitar aceptar, pues ya le había suplicado bastante. Sus mejillas yacían muy rojas, se sentía tan raro… de hecho, había más gente de la que había esperado, pronto sintió la mano del ojiamarillo sobre la suya mientras le sonreía cálidamente, calmándolo un poco.

El rostro del ojicarmín se ilumino al verlo, lucía tan bello… ¡Tantas ganas de robárselo!

Una vez ya frente al altar ambos erizos miraron al padre, quien les sonreía a los dos. El padre aclaró su garganta y empezó con el sermón.

- Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a esta feliz pareja en Santo Matrimonio…

Las palabras del padre siguieron, llegaron los votos, el "hable ahora o calle para siempre" y…

- Entonces, por el poder que me confiere el Señor, los declaro… marido y ¿marido? –dijo algo dudoso puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a unir a dos hombres en santo matrimonio. – Puede besar al novio. –dijo nuevamente confundido, mientras se dirigía a Shadow.

El ramo se aventó y fue Tails quien lo tomó.

- ¡Ojala ya tengas a alguien! –gritó feliz el ojiverde mientras Shadow lo cargaba al auto (cortesía de su odioso tío xD).

.-.-.-.

- No sabes cuánto esperé por esto… -le dijo mientras lo dejaba acostado sobre el sofá-cama de su gran sala.

- No tanto como yo. –le sonrió mientras le abrazaba por el cuello.

La noche siguió para la pareja de, ahora nuevos, esposos. Olvidando todo a su alrededor y centrándose en ellos, simplemente ellos…

-- (7 años después) --

Esperaba en la puerta principal de la mansión, ya era hora de su salida. Pero notó que se estaba demorando, ¿y quién no? pues se tenía que despedir de los amiguitos que hizo, pues esa misma tarde se mudarían a Westopolis (¬¬ estoy falta de imaginación).

Pasó media hora y por fin escuchó el rechinido del barandal abrirse, levantó la mirada y notó cómo corría hasta él. Se aferró fuertemente de su cintura y sollozó un poco. Su mirada se ablandó, pues le dolía verlo llorar.

- Vamos… no te pongas así, te aseguro que ellos estarán bien, y tú igual. –le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se hincaba para poder verlo a los ojos.

- Pe-pero, snif, los voy a extrañar mucho… -dijo cabizbajo mientras fruncía el entrecejo triste.

- Lyron, te prometo que las próximas vacaciones regresaremos. –le sonrió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. – Además a tu papá no le va a gustar verte así.

- De… acuerdo… -dijo calmando sus sollozos.

- Ahora, ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate, y guardas tu uniforme en la maleta que hay en tu cama. –le dijo mientras se paraba y le abría la puerta.

- ¡Ok! –respondió feliz y corrió metiéndose en la casa.

Sonrió mientras lo veía subir las escaleras. Aún no podía evitar querer abrazarlo y estrujarlo, su apariencia le resultaba tan linda. Tenía piel de color azul, y un par de mechas bicolores, un mechón negro igual que su padre y sus ojos… eran únicos: su ojo izquierdo era rojo mientras que el derecho era verde esmeralda. Se veía tan mono.

Pronto algo le interrumpió… sintió cómo unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y como unos colmillos le agarraban la oreja izquierda.

- Shadow, no hagas eso. –se incomodó, no porque no le gustara, sino porque le hacía sentir un poco raro.

- ¿Por qué? Si sabes que adoro hacer eso. –le susurró.

- ¡Papi y mami se ponen cariñosos! –gritó inocente el niño de ojos bicolores.

- ¡Hey! –gritó "enfadado" el ojicarmín. – No veas cosas que no debes. –lo persiguió.

- ¡Wuuahh, papi me ataca! –corrió temiendo por su vida.

- ¡Has estado hablando mucho con tu mamá verdad! –gritó aun persiguiéndole.

El ojiverde simplemente mirada la escena con cierta felicidad, siempre pasaban el tiempo jugando.

- ¡Hey! Dejen de jugar, que ya es tiempo de irnos –llegó de la nada el bicolor menor con su hijo agarrado de la mano.

- ¡Garou-kun! –gritó al escuchar al tío Shade en la entrada.

- ¡Lyron-kun! –respondió de la misma manera corriendo hacia el mencionado.

El ojicarmín dejó de perseguir a su hijo y regresó al lado de su esposo.

- Es cierto, niños, no hay tiempo de jugar, suban a la camioneta. –dijo sin más ni menos, y se dirigió al cuarto de Lyron para traer su maleta, pues era la única que faltaba.

Ya todos estaban arriba de la camioneta, menos su dueño y el esposo de éste.

- Shadow… ¿crees que este sea el final? –preguntó mirando al cielo.

- ¿El final? –a los pocos minutos sonrió y le abrazó por la cintura. – Yo digo que es **un comienzo**… -y le besó la mejilla.

_**FIN.**_

¡¡Se acabó!! TT3TT no es justo, pero bueno, de hecho ya no tenía imaginación para seguir.

El final me pareció algo chafa ¬¬ y lo de la boda... ni qué decir, -.- es que nunca he estado en una y lo única que me sé es: los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. o.o Lo sé, soy pésima ¬¬U pero bueno, así me quiero y qué P.

Bueno, vuelvo a agradecer los lindos reviews que me dejaron, y perdonen que no los pueda responder, pero ya es algo tardecito por acá jeje. Pero saben bien que se los agradezco un chorro, ¡como no se imaginan! Este ha sido mi primer fic de muchos capítulos y me agradó mucho que estuvieran ahí para leer mis tonterías xD, estoy tan feliz... no puedo decir nada más que la palabra "feliz" es que... soy mala para extender mi vocabulario en agradecimientos jeje n.nU. Pero supongo que se dan una idea de cuán feliz y agradecida estoy n.n.

Entonces... no me queda más que decir: ¡¡GRACIAS!!

Pero no crean que ya se libraron de mi ¿eh? ¬¬ ¡sigo viva! Muajaja, me verán con otro fic aquí mismo n.n. El cual espero también lo lean.

Nuevamente, les agradezco. Y ahora sí, me retiro o.o que después me castigan por estar tan noche aquí frente al computador llorando como Magdalena xD juju.

Entonces... ¡Nos leemos!

Se cuidan. ¡Sayônara!


End file.
